Harry Potter and the Scarab Heart
by Jonathan Navi
Summary: This is a Harry Potter story set as an alternative year around Harry's 3rd or 4th year. It is titled "Harry Potter and the Scarab Heart" and it involves a mysterious death, a new course at Hogwarts, and ancient cultures/magic being more important to the present dangers than ever before. Enjoy and please provide feedback!


**Harry Potter and the Scarab Heart**

* * *

(Harry is in his room in Uncle Vernon's home on Privet Drive. He is looking through his owl mail. He sees Hermione and Ron's letters with moving pictures of their families on vacation. Hermione and her family can be seen smiling and waving from China at the Great Wall. Ron's family can be seen in Wiltshire at Stonehenge, Percy can be seen sulking, while Fred and George were attempting to put a cricket on Percy's head, Ron's mother Molly was looking livid trying to shoo away the cricket)

(Harry smiles while looking at the pictures.)

(Uncle Vernon can be heard downstairs fuming and raging about something. Harry looks curiously at the door and walks out and goes down the stairs to the kitchen.)

VERNON: (yelling) I want you all on your best behavior! If this goes well, I could well be on my way to head the entire new office in Kent!

PETUNIA: Oh how marvelous dear. We'll all be on our best behavior. And they will absolutely just LOVE my little dudlekins (pinching Dudley's cheek)

DUDLEY: (annoyed) Will there be food there!

VERNON: (smiling) The finest son! It's being hosted at the Alexandria Hotel in London. Queen Elizabeth had her 60th birthday there! The real royal treatment.

DUDLEY: Well alright then (looking only somewhat satisfied)

VERNON: (looking at Petunia) Ha! Trying to get his money's worth our son is. A chip off the old block!

(Petunia looks at Dudley adoringly)

(Harry enters)

VERNON: (turning to Harry, eyes widening) What are you doing here boy?

HARRY: Nothing. I heard screaming. I was just checking to see if Dudley's weight had broken the kitchen table and Aunt Petunia had been trapped underneath.

VERNON: Don't you get smart with me! You know damn well that you were snooping around. Nosing about. Trying to tell our family's secrets to your no-good friends and misfits!

HARRY: (annoyed) My friends could care less about what you guys do. No one would want to hear about you getting a promotion at your Drill company.

VERNON: (paranoid looking at the walls) YOU SILENCE YOUR TONGUE BOY! Petunia, go check the windows to make sure no nosy neighbors heard anything.

HARRY: (laughing) Oh you mean the window that Aunt Petunia leaves intentionally open to spy on the exciting couple that just moved in next door. You know the accountant and his housewife and their terrible hidden secrets.

PETUNIA: (after coming back from checking the window) Vernon, the windows were closed, but I got a look at that Johnston housewife next door. Just came home with a new fancy car they did. (looking nervous)

VERNON: Thieves no doubt! Luxury car on his salary and a baby to boot!

PETUNIA: (looking frightened) Vernon, she had a new diamond bracelet as well.

VERNON: Preposterous.

VERNON: No doubt doing accounting for the local crime rings!

(Vernon looked lost in thought for a few moments)

VERNON: (looking back at Harry) Look here boy. Tonight is the most important night of my career, and I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUIN IT WITH YOUR ABNORMALITY!

HARRY: No sir. I will just be upstairs all night, being a good boy.

VERNON: Not this time. I want you downstairs for a special task I have for you.

HARRY: What task…..?

VERNON: Those no good neighbors of ours have invited Petunia and I for dinner tonight. Petunia….(looking at her sharply) made the mistake of telling them we're going to London tonight.

HARRY: Yeah, so what.

VERNON: So what is that they're going to try to rob us blind when they know we're gone!

(Harry rolls his eyes)

VERNON: (handing Harry a bat) Here, I want you to protect our home while we're gone. If they try to come inside, you whack that noseabout in the face.

HARRY: (deadpan) You want me to take a cricket bat to the face of a neighbor whose just coming over to ask you to dinner.

VERNON: PETUNIA AND I GIVE YOU FREE SHELTER AND FREE FOOD OUT OF NOTHING MORE THAN THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS. You will do what I ask and protect our home!

HARRY: (annoyed looking at the bat) Why even use this bat, I could just get my wand-

(Harry stopped short knowing he had just crossed the line. Harry's eyes widened as he looked up at Uncle Vernon's fat red face)

VERNON: THERE WILL BE NO MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY INSIDE THIS HOME! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN YOUR AUNT AND COUSIN!

(Petunia rushes to Vernon with a sponge, patting his forehead of the sweat that had just arisen)

VERNON: The Grunnings Board of Directors doesn't put up with such hogwash and I will not have them learning of you ruin my chance to be the new factory head.

(Harry starts walking out of the kitchen)

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Harry is alone in his bedroom and returns to his letters that Hedwig had returned an hour ago. He gets to the last letter, which had no label in the front, Harry's interest is piqued)

HARRY: (Harry reads the letter out loud)

 _Harry,_

 _I hope this letter has found its way to you. I am being hunted and am on the run. I need to show you why your mother died._

 _It is too dangerous for me to come to you because you are being watched. I need you to come see me. I will be at Upton Pub in Diagon Alley at 8PM tonight._

 _Yours in Earnest and Urgency,_

 _Anonymous._

(Harry stood transfixed at what he just read. Thoughts swirling in his head)

THE VOICE OF HERMIONE IN HARRY'S MIND: Harry, this could be a trap! You know Voldemort is after you…. (voice fading)

HARRY: (spoken out loud to himself) If this person knows why my mother died… then I have to go and see who this person is...

HARRY: (looking out his window, looking at the London skyline) But there's no way I could get to London right now….unless….. (he looks out the window and sees Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley enter the car going to London)

(Harry grabs the letter, his wand, and his invisibility cloak.)

(Scene flashes forward to Harry being outside, shimmering under an invisibility cloak, running toward the Dursley's car in the street at night. He opens the trunk of the station wagon and swoops inside cautiously)

DUDLEY: Dad, what's that noise? (said offhandedly)

UNCLE VERNON: What noise son (starting to get suspicious)?

DUDLEY: Dunno, I just heard something breathing….

(Uncle Vernon stops the car short)

UNCLE VERNON: (Angrily) I WILL NOT HAVE ONE OF THAT BLASTED FIGG WOMAN'S CATS IN MY CAR AGAIN!

(Uncle Vernon gets out of the car, and Harry frantically pulls his invisibility cloak over himself and moves in deeper inside the trunk)

(Venon opens the trunk door and carefully looks around every nook and cranny of the station wagon trunk looking for one of Mrs. Figg's cats. He sees nothing and scratches his head)

(Vernon closes the door and goes back to the driver's seat)

UNCLE VERNON: Must have been your imagination son! (upbeat) Here, let's put on the radio to listen to something educational!

RADIO SHOW HOST: (in a bullying, annoying voice) And that's what happens in London, folks. A woman decides to have a baby, and then she demands one year off work and full pay! You know what that's called? Fascism!

(Close up to Vernon nodding his head to it. Harry rolls his eyes in disgust.)

DUDLEY: Father, there aren't any pregnant women where you work are there? (looking offended)

VERNON: (chuckling) No sir! We took care of that years ago. Moment we hear a female employee is pregnant, they get let go for "poor job performance"!

(Suddenly the car swerves as Vernon almost hits one of the neighborhood dogs)

VERNON: Completely out of control! (turning his car left and right trying to stabilize after swerving)

VERNON: Flee infested mutts just let loose on the roads. No sir, in my day we didn't put up with wild animals on the streets.

(They continued to drive for about 10 minutes and came to a halt)

VERNON: Alright every one, I want you all on your best behavior. One of the most important members of the Board of Directors, Mr. Arthur Jennings, is about to come into our car. I've agreed to give him a ride to London. Talked him into it, mentioned how we needed to cut costs in the company!

PETUNIA: Very wise dear.

(Dudley sulks)

PETUNIA: And we can tell him all about Dudley's recent achievement of getting put into the ADVANCED math class in school. What did you say it was called Dudders? The "Remedial group"? (looking at him in awe)

DUDLEY: It's no big deal.

VERNON: Alright. Everyone get ready! Mr. Jennings is coming now.

(There walking down the walkway of a huge fancy home is an elderly man with a mustache and walking cane. He was accompanied by his pregnant and much younger wife who was holding a cage for a small poodle)

(Vernon exits the car and goes outside to greet them. He then opens the car door to let them in. Mr. Arthur Jennings comes in the car first, followed by his wife. Vernon then takes the caged poodle and puts it in the trunk right next to Harry's invisible body. Harry can be seen frantically shifting and looking nervous)

ARTHUR: How absolutely marvelous of you Vernon to offer to give us a ride to London.

VERNON: (a big stupid smile appears on his red face) Oh thank you sir. It is my greatest pleasure.

ARTHUR: And this must be your lovely wife (looking at Petunia). My name is Arthur Jennings. Pleasure. (taking her hand)

PETUNIA: (giggling) Oh, it's such an honor to finally meet you Mr. Jennings. Vernon has told me so much about you. He said you single handedly made Grunnings into the success it is today! (looking at him sycophantically)

ARTHUR: Oh, what a marvelous compliment. No, I couldn't have done it without my partners and all my hardworking employees. No sir.

ARTHUR: (looking at Dudley) And who is this strong young man sitting to my right?

DUDLEY: (Dudley uses the most annoying and high pitched simpering tone Harry had ever heard) I- am Dudley- sir. Dudley Dursley. It is my- highest – privilege to make your acquaintance. (bowing at Arthur)

ARTHUR: Oh what a polite young man. Sometimes I forget that there are still well mannered young people in this world. Not like the layabouts and scoundrels just trying to look for a free ride. (looking offended)

VERNON: Cut the whole welfare state I say. Let them fend for themselves. That'll teach them some responsibility!

ARTHUR: (pointing to his wife) This- is my wife of 1 year- my darling prize, Itana.

ITANA: (in a thick eastern European accent) Charmed to mayke your ayquaintance.

VERNON: A pleasure indeed to meet you Itana! You know, my family and I were JUST talking about how much we ADORE dogs. What a magnificent animal you have in the back.

ITANA: My little princess eez my most prized possession. But in jus a vew veeks, I vill be giving birth to my most precious baby (caressing her belly) and I know they vill be instant best friends.

VERNON: (turning brute red) How wonderful! There is nothing more important than having a baby and supporting the wonderful women who carry them. Nothing indeed!

(BARK! BARK! The Jennings poodle was barking at Harry after it had picked up his scent)

(Harry tries to move away from the cage so the dog wouldn't be as bothered, but it was futile and the dog kept barking. The dog pokes its head out of its cage and was able to gets its mouth on Harry's invisibility cloak, starting to pull it off Harry. With all his might, Harry kicks the poodle cage back a bit and his invisibility cloak rips out of the dog's mouth.)

(Itana turns around to look in the station wagon trunk and looks at the poodle)

ITANA: (talking to the dog) Vhat is the mattur, my little princess hmm?

(She readjusts the cage and puts her hand through the cage bars to scratch his chin and the poodle starts to calm down)

(Scene flashes forward 30 minutes to when they arrive in London at the valet of the luxurious Alexandria Hotel)

VERNON: Oh don't you worry Itana, I will get your magnificent poodle from the trunk. Don't want you to exert yourself! One moment. One moment. (bustling out to the trunk)

(Vernon opens the trunk, grabs the Poodle Cage at the bottom. However, he also grabbed one of the ends of Harry's invisibility cloak)

(Vernon lifts the poodle cage and Harry's invisibility cloak in one fell swoop.)

(Harry's eyes and Vernon's eyes meet, both widening fourfold. A look of pure fury foments in Vernon's face as it becomes redder and redder)

VERNON: (looking terrified at the Jennings who were exiting the car at that exact moment, Vernon looks back at Harry and in a loud suppressed whisper bellows) GET BACK UNDER THERE!

ITANA: What!? What did you just say? (looking at Vernon in shock from the side of the car)

VERNON: (beet red) Oh nothing Mrs. Jennings, absolutely nothing, I was merely trying to adjust some of the things that were misplaced in my trunk.

ITANA: Then please, allow me to assist you.

(Itana comes around the car, toward the trunk, where Harry is still in full view without his invisibility cloak)

(Vernon pulls the cloak quickly over Harry's body just in time, but looks panicked and squirmy)

ITANA: (looking at Vernon's state) Hmpf. You are a very strange man Mr. Dursley. I will be taking my princess now.

(Itana scoots Vernon out of the way with her hips and she grabs the poodle cage and pulls it out in a swift motion. Unfortunately, the corner edge of Harry's cloak had been grabbed by Itana' poodle and just like that Harry instantly appeared, out of thin air).

ITANA: AHHHHHH!

(Itana stumbles backward and drops the poodle cage. The poodle unleashes out of its cage, holding Harry's invisibility cloak in its mouth)

(Harry rushes toward the poodle, grabs the end of his invisibility cloak and starts pulling)

(Mr. Arthur Jennings pops up behind Harry and grabs the back of Harry's neck)

(Vernon comes hurtling toward Harry ready to attack him)

VERNON: POTTTERRRR! (with his fist cocked)

(And in the very last moment, Harry's invisibility cloak comes loose from the poodle's jaw, Harry ducks out of the way just in time so that Vernon's fist misses Harry and collides instead right into his boss Arthur Jenning's face)

(Harry takes one last look at the mayhem behind him and then jettisons forward down the streets of London)

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Scene flash forwards to Harry running through the Leaky Cauldron, the pub just outside Diagon Alley. He goes to the back behind the pub and taps the bricks to magically open the entrance into Diagon Alley. Harry enters)

(Harry sees lines of glistening stores and the incredible structures that populate Diagon Alley. Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Ollivander's wand shop, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour)

(Harry goes to the next passerby, a elderly gentleman and asks)

HARRY: Sir do you know where Upton Pub is?

ELDERLY GENTLEMAN: (annoyed) Yo'r not of age, yo'r not! (Walks away annoyed mumbling "kids…..unsupersized…..out of control")

(Harry looks at the clock and it reads 8:01PM)

HARRY: (under his breath) Oh no….I'm late.

(SCREAM)

FEMALE VOICE: Help! Help! I need mediwizards!

(People start scuttling into an alley down the way from Harry)

(Harry frantically runs with them toward the screams)

(Harry turns a corner and sees in a side allyway "Upton Pub" written. The screams are coming from across it in the allyway. He walks toward it and sees mediwizards scurrying over a unconscious woman lying on the ground)

MEDIWIZARD: (In a low voice) She's dead…

(The Mediwizard and a Ministry Officer turn to the crowd)

MINISTRY OFFICER: Does anyone know this woman?

MINISTRY OFFICER: Did anyone see what happened to her?

BYSTANDER 1: No, I didn't see anything.

BYSTANDER 2: Nor did I.

(The crowd turns notices harry and start murmuring "harry potter"..."harry potter")

BYSTANDER 3: It is Harry Potter! There's the scar! (pointing at Harry's forehead)

HARRY: (Harry pats his hair down) I...

(Harry becomes very uncomfortable, and then he turns around and pushes his way out of the crowd to flee)

MINISTRY OFFICER: Oy! (pointing at the fleeing Harry)

(Harry sprints back to the Diagon Ally entrance. He goes into the Leaky Cauldron, rushes into the bathroom and tries to keep calm with his hands over his head next to the mirror)

HARRY: (talking to himself) What have I done. This person died to come see me. It's all my fault.

MIRROR: Quite a high opinion of yourself ay?

(Harry looks up at the mirror and only sees his reflection)

(Harry splashes water on his face, washs up, and leaves)

(There standing in the bar with his father was Harry's best friend Ron Weasley)

RON: Harry! Bloody hell, dad just got notice from ministry officers that you were at the scene of a murder and you ran away!

RON: (obnoxiously loud) Dad! Harry's here, he's OK!

HARRY: Ron would you shut up! I need to talk to you in private.

MR. WEASLEY: Harry. (walking toward him) You had us worried sick. What brought you to Diagon Ally at night anyway?

HARRY: I...I had to come to London for my Uncle's work party. I escaped the party and decided to head over to Diagon Ally. (said awkwardly)

MR WEASLEY: (With a look of skepticism, Mr. Weasley examines the pajamas that Harry was wearing) Is that what muggles wear to parties?

HARRY: Oh…..I mean, yeah. It's a new fashion style.

MR WEASLEY: Well...I guess all that matters is that your OK. (a look of warmth comes to his face)

(Some Ministry officials call Mr. Weasley over to them)

HARRY: (In a low voice) Ron, that woman was here to see me.

RON: (In a loud voice) The murdered woman?!

HARRY: (Through gritted teeth) Shut. Up. Yes. Here look. (Hands him the woman's letter)

(Ron reads it as Harry examines the Ministry officers at the bar talking to Mr. Weasley)

RON: (in a low voice) Bloody hell...who dya think wanted her dead...?

HARRY: I don't know, but if she knew why my mother died, then it could have been Voldemort.

(Ron winced at the sound of Lord Voldemort's name)

HARRY: (looking out toward the direction of Diagon Alley) All I know is….. whatever secret she was going to tell me.. has died with her... (Voice trailing off)

(Ron's face shifts apologetically)

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Harry are getting out of the floo network to Ron's house)

MR. WEASLEY: You don't think your relatives would have any problem with you staying here would they?

HARRY: Oh I have a feeling it's completely fine with them.

MR. WEASLEY: Alright then. There's just a few more loose ends I have to tie up at the office. I will see you later Harry.

HARRY: Bye Mr. Weasley.

(Mr. Weasley apparated out of the room)

HERMIONE: Harry! Its so good to see you (hugging harry)

HARRY: Hermione. We've got to talk.

(Hermione's face becomes serious)

(Scene flashes forward to Hermione, Harry, and Ron sitting in Ron's room upstairs)

HERMIONE: This doesn't make any sense...

RON: Obviously.

HERMIONE: No, (annoyed), I mean if she was being hunted by someone-

HARRY: You mean Voldemort.

RON: Harry, stop sayin' the name!

HERMIONE: Harry, you can't prove it was You-Know-Who. You-Know-Who is weak and doesn't even have a body.

HARRY: Well then he's returned (matter of factly). He's returned and now he has a body and a wand.

HERMIONE: Ugh, if You-Know-Who was really back, do you really think he would be coming after some woman who wanted to reveal to you why your mother died?

HARRY: My mother didnt just "die" Hermione. She was murdered. And maybe Voldemort had a good reason to come after her. (Speeding up his words) Maybe she found the secret to one of his weaknesses, maybe she found out how to defeat him, and so he needed to hush her up.

HERMIONE: (looking at Harry pityingly) If she really knew the secret to defeating You-Know-Who, you really think she would have gone to you instead of the Ministry of Magic...or Dumbledore?

HARRY: Well you know the Ministry of Magic, they'd never take advice, and Dumbledore, Dumbledore probably just wouldnt have believed her. (Turning to Ron) Ron, what do you think?

RON: (Looking anxiously between Hermione and Harry) I dunno mate. (shrugging his shoulders) This is all really dodgy.

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Harry wakes up in the morning, he stretches out his arms, yawns, rubs his eyes, and puts on his glasses. He puts his hand on his chest and feels an object. Harry has a look of confusion on his face. He looks under his shirt and sees a locket. He tries to take it off, but it is stuck to his chest. Harry pulls and pulls, but it won't come off)

HARRY: What? (Staring at the locket, it was glistening in the dark ambience of the room. Harry was transfixed. It was about 3 inches in diameter and it had what looked like a maze of thousands of tiny threads uplifted on its surface. Whether this was part of the locket or separate was unclear)

(Harry turns to Ron who was lying in his bed)

HARRY: Ron, did you put this on me?

RON: (shuffles in his bed) huh, wha?

(Harry gets up)

(Scene flashes forward to Harry downstairs)

(Harry runs into Hermione who is already fully dressed and ready to go to Hogwarts)

HARRY: Hermione, do you know any spells or potions that can remove something glued onto your skin (Harry shows her the locket). I think Fred and George must have done it while I was sleeping.

HERMIONE: (examining it closely) ….it looks really old….I wonder if its been charmed to have any magical properties. (looking interested)

HARRY: What? What are you talking about? It's just a junky necklace. The twins must have just glued it on to me as a goof. Look, they're coming down right now (Fred and George can be seen walking down the stairs of the Weasleys' tall home)

FRED: What's all this about? (looking groggy)

HARRY: Fred, George, did you guys glue this locket on me while I was sleeping?

GEORGE: Not us mate.

FRED: Yeah. We've only just got up.

FRED: And that reminds me, what's this we hear about you going to Diagon Ally last night?

GEORGE: Yeah. What kind of trouble were you trying to pull? (looking fakely stern)

FRED: Without consulting or including us (looking at George). You'd think he forgot who the Masters of Mischief were.

GEORGE: An insult is what it is Fred.

(Mrs. Weasley barges in the home from outside)

MRS. WEASLEY: Alright dears, I hope you've had a nice sleep before today's long day. (looking stern at Fred and George) You two haven't been plotting any first day of school pranks have you? (eyes boring through Fred and George like a laser)

FRED: Now mother. Would we be doing that?

GEORGE: With all the horror and suffering in the world today, do you really think we would try to intentionally add more chaos just to liven up our day?

MRS. WEASLEY: Yes!

MRS. WEASLEY: Now, Empty your pockets!

(Fred and George empty their pockets, and there is nothing in them)

FRED: I'm afraid all we'll be bringing to Hogwarts this year is our books, our quills-

GEORGE:- and our thirst for magical knowledge!

FRED: Well said George. Anyway, I think you have more to worry about with Ron who has beset poor Harry with a prank gone awry. (finally losing his mock indignation tone) Look Ron's glued a locket to Harry's chest (just as Ron, the last of the Weasley children upstairs, came down the stairs).

MRS. WEASLEY: Ron! Did you do this to Harry! Did you think this was funny!

RON: (bewildered) What? What!?

(Mrs. Weasley bustled away to the kitchen to get a potion to help)

HERMIONE: Look. (pointing out the glued locket to Ron)

RON: Oh yeah, that weird thing. Harry where'd you get that thing?

HARRY: I didn't get it. I woke up this morning and it was stuck on me.

RON: What are you on about, I saw that around your neck last night when we picked you up from Diagon Alley.

(Harry had a look of surprise on his face)

HARRY: What are you talking about? I didn't have a necklace on last night.

RON: Sure you did, when I saw you in the Leaky Cauldron, you came out and you had this really weird necklace on. I didn't mention anything, because…well I guess I was distracted.

HERMIONE: Harry, (looking serious) did you bump into anyone when you were in London last night?

HARRY: No…..(shaking his head)…..I mean I don't think so. I don't really remember. The only people I may have bumped into were the crowd of people (voice trailing off) who were gathered around the dead woman's body…

HERMIONE: That's it! Someone must have magically attached this to you when you were there.

HARRY: Maybe it was the killer.

RON: Maybe it's cursed! (Ron hurtles toward Harry, spits on his two hands, places his right hand on the locket and his left hand on Harry's shoulder, and with a massive effort, PULLS with all his might)

(BLAST)

(A blast of magic knocks Ron back 10 feet falling onto the thick carpet in the Weasley's living room)

HERMIONE: (shaking her head) Ron, it's enchanted! Of course it won't come off with force.

FRED: Mighty good effort Ron.

GEORGE: Yeah. Really showed that locket who's boss. (winking)

RON: Jerks. (caressing his bruised bottom and his bruised ego)

MRS. WEASLEY: Here you are (presenting a small bottle of paste). Miranda Evermore's Mighty Multipurpose Stain Remover and Magic Remover. This should do the trick.

MRS. WEASLEY: (Mrs. Weasley put two dabs of the paste on Harry's chest where the necklace lays, and she waited a moment, pulled out her wand and said) _Activio!_

(Everyone in the room watched as the paste glowed the color of red and then the Locket suddenly glowed an eerie blue glow and the paste just vanished)

(Mrs. Weasley then tried to pull the locket off, but it wouldn't budge)

MRS. WEASLEY: Hmmm…..this remover has never failed me before. Ron you must have used a really strong sticking charm.

RON: It wasn't me! (still rubbing his bottom)

MRS. WEASLEY: Well, I guess you will have to ask Madam Pomphrey to fix this at Hogwarts dear (looking at Harry). Alright, everyone get all your things. We will be heading to Hogwarts in 30 minutes.

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Molly is waving goodbye to Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione as they boarded the Hogwarts Express)

(Fred and George can be seen moving toward a group of older Gryffindors. Ginny can be seen going into a carriage of young Gryffindor girls, Hermione was talking to a girl from Ravenclaw, then Harry and Ron start moving even further down the train looking for an empty carriage)

UNKNOWN VOICE: Nice necklace Potter. Did Weasley have to sell his house to buy you an anniversary present?

(Coming out of a carriage they just past, was Draco Malfoy followed by his sycophantically laughing cronies Crabbe and Goyle)

RON: Bugger off Malfoy. I'd like to start this year off ogre-free if you know what I mean (nodding to Crabbe and Goyle)

MALFOY: (looks confused, looks at Crabbe, looks at Goyle, and then flashes a look of resignation that Crabbe and Goyle do indeed look like ogres) I don't need these two to take you on Weasley. I could mop you up with my eyes blinded. (pulling out his wand)

(Ron then pulls out his wand)

HARRY: Ron, don't!

HERMIONE: (suddenly appearing behind Harry and Ron) Ron, don't you dare, you'll get in so much trouble! (looks down the train walkway for teachers)

RON: (with a steely look of determination on his face) I HAVE to do this. I'm not gonna take any more crap from him this year.

MALFOY: Maybe you should take the mudblood's advice Weasley. You don't want to end up like that poor innocent woman at Diagon Ally. (flashing a menacing smile to Harry)

HARRY: (looking out of sorts) how do you…..

MALFOY: My father knows all about it. And definitely more than you do Potter (flashing a menacing smile even further, raising his eye brow)

UNKNOWN FEMALE VOICE: Pumpkin pasties. Sugar Lollies, Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Children, what would you like today? (looking at Ron, Harry, and Hermione warmly)

(Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle exit as the adult enters the train car)

(Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter an empty compartment as the Trolly Lady follows them)

HARRY: What do you think he meant? (looking at Hermione and Ron)

RON: Malfoy's father has a lot of connections at the ministry, so I bet that's where he heard it. Plus, I'm sure lots of people know by now. There hasn't been a murder in Diagon Ally in years.

HERMIONE: Malfoy's just full of it Harry. He just wants to make himself look important.

RON: Ooo, I'll take 4 Pumpkin Pasties.

HARRY: I'll take a bag of Sour Goblins.

RON: Whoaaa (eyes widening), you guys are selling Mummy's Escape?!

TROLLY WOMAN: Yes dear, we've added some games and toys to the trolly this year. Mummy's Escape for just 5 Galleons.

RON: (looking defeated) But I haven't got 5 Galleons….

TROLLY WOMAN: Sorry dear, nothing I can do.

HARRY: I'll take one!

(Ron looks annoyed)

(Harry takes the very small box of Mummy's Escape from the Trolly Woman. He places it on a small table that folds down in the compartment.)

HARRY: So what's this game about? (looking at Ron)

RON: It's AMAZING. I've only just played it once at Dean Thomas's over the summer. It's the first "Magic Interactive 3-D Real-D" game they've come out with! You know, a MI-3D-RD game.

HARRY: (bewildered) a what?

HERMIONE: Ugh, (looking superior, sitting upright) basically it's just something stupid for boys.

RON: Hermione, it's not stupid (looking indignant), it's amazing. Here, open it…. but just back up a little.

(So Harry cautiously opens up the small box and he sees a very small folded up wooden game board that he takes out. Harry opens it.)

(BANG)

(Harry snaps backward as a huge Egyptian pyramid rises and widens from the board. It isn't solid though, it is transparent, and you can see all sort of things inside.)

(All throughout the pyramid are chambers with booby traps like trap floors with spikes on the bottom, trick doors with a pack of hungry lions inside, trip wires that seemed to connect with things like slicing circular metal saws, knives, and even what looked like a giant boulder ready to squash everyone on that floor of the pyramid)

HARRY: Whoa…

RON: This is our pieces (giving out three tiny little mummy figurines to Hermione, Harry, and himself)

UNKNOWN VOICE: Hey can I play!

(Their friend Neville Longbottom comes through the door)

RON: Yeah sure Neville, here take a mummy piece.

NEVILLE: I've heard about this game. But my gran won't get it for me, says its just "child's play".

RON: (ignoring Neville) Ok, everyone place your figurines on one of the 4 bottom corners of the pyramid, take out your wands, point to the figurines, and say the spell, _Animato._

HERMIONE: Um, Ron, that's not a real spell.

RON: (looking suddenly superior), I'm afraid Hermione, that, it is a real spell. As you will see very shortly, this spell will magically make these pieces come to life.

HERMIONE: That's not a proper spell, Ron. That's called trigger magic. The magic is actually contained within the figurines.

RON: (looking annoyed) WHATEVER! Ok, just say it on the count of three.

RON: ONE. TWO. THREE. - _Animato_! (all four of them said the word simultaneously)

(Instantly all four of their mummies on the board grow double in size and suddenly become alive. They rise from their lying position like real mummies and start to walk around aimlessly in circles with their arms outstretched, uttering nonsensical undead sounds)

RON: Alright, now take your wands and poke the number dial in the corner of the pyramid.

(All of them did this, Harry's came to 20, Ron's to 6, Hermione's to 18, and Neville's to 7)

(Automatically all of their mummies started to walk forward down the hall and WHACK. Harry's mummy got sliced by a forward shooting spear from the end of hallway. Hermione's got eaten by a bunch of undead slime monsters. Neville's got trampled by a huge boulder coming down the hallway. Only Ron's mummy was unscathed)

RON: What are you all doing? Your supposed to use your wand to get your mummy to dodge all the obstacles, double flick your wand up to make your mummy jump, double flick your wand down so your mummy can shoot lasers out of its eyes, and if you eat the Coriander plant you heal 50%! Also look for the shortcut that takes you from the 1st floor to the 4th floor, you know, just like they had in real Egyptian pyramids.

HERMIONE: Yes, because this game is a very accurate description of ancient Egyptian pyramids Ron (sarcastically).

HERMIONE: Actually, the ancient Egyptians were supposed to be fascinating (enthusiastically). I got about two thirds of the way through our textbook assigned by Professor Binns called "Magical History of Ancient Civilizations" and at that time the Egyptians had the most advanced magic in the world!

NEVILLE: You're already two thirds in? I've only just read the first chapter!

HARRY: (looking embarrassed) I haven't even started yet.

RON: What book?

(CRACK)

(The compartment door flies open as Fred and George come in)

GEORGE: There's a huge fight going on in the next train car!

FRED: Yeah, a bunch of Slytherins versus a bunch of 1st years!

RON: Let's check it out! (just as a sharp circular saw cuts off the head of Ron's mummy)

(Harry closes up the Mummy's Escape game board and they move to the hallway where others are peeping out of their compartments to see what was going on.)

(Harry leads the pack as they enter the next train car walking into a fight between a group of 6th year Slytherins and a group of terrified looking small 1st years)

FIRST YEAR STUDENT 1: Leave us alone. We didn't do anything to you! (said the very small and squeaky student)

SLYTHERIN STUDENT 1: How do they let in students this small?

SLYTHERIN STUDENT 2: Hogwarts must have purchased them to run the kitchens.

SLYTHERIN STUDENT 3: They'd do well as target practice though. One goes down, ya got 6 others to take their place.

SLYTHERIN STUDENT 1: What spell ya' thinking?

SLYTHERIN STUDENT 2: Maybe the Itching Spell?

SLYTHERIN STUDENT 3: No, no, no. I've got something for these dirty little mudbloods, the Mud Slinging Spell!

SLYTHERIN STUDENT 3: _Lutum Funda_!

(Harry ran quickly toward the first year students to protect them, but he wasn't able to get off the defensive spell in time)

(BANG)

(The spell hits Harry straight on knocking him backward. However, there was no mud. The spell didn't activate)

SLYTHERIN STUDENT 3: (looking bewildered) What…..

SLYTHERIN STUDENT 3: (regaining his resolve he again muttered) _Lutum Funda_! (pointing directly at Harry this time)

(Again, nothing happened, the spell merely knocked harry back, but it didn't activate.)

HARRY: Better luck next time. Now, it's our turn.

(In one incomprehensible torrent, all of Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville unleashed a blitzkrieg of spells toward the group of 6th year Slytherins.)

(As the smoke and light and sound cleared, there laid all 3 of the Slytherins seemingly fast asleep.)

FRED: Who used the nose enlargening spell?

HERMIONE: (blushing furiously) I did.

FRED: Nice one. Looks more like a Goblin now don't ya think.

GEORGE: Yeah, he'll probably blend in better with his family.

GEORGE: Who did the face fur curse.

DAX: (Raising his hand, laughing) Guilty.

GEORGE: Dax! How's it goin mate? (embracing him)

DAX: Alright. Summer was a little dull, but nothing a little train dueling couldn't livin up. (grinning handsomely)

FRED: Here, Dax I want you to meet someone. (Pointing to Harry) This is Harry Potter.

(Ron can be seen looking resentful at not being introduced)

DAX: (eyes widening) Thee Harry Potter? Very cool.

(Ginny can be seen eyeing Dax with some interest)

(A long pause ensues)

DAX: Well, I guess I've got to head out then and do some of my prefect patrolling duties. Maybe we can all hang some time (looking at Harry and the Weasley twins)

HARRY: (looking really flattered) Absolutely! I actually just got that new 3D game Mummy Escape.

DAX: Sounds good Harry. Anyway, I'll see you around. (He turns to leave and flashes one last handsome smile)

(Ginny giggles. Ron sulks. Harry beams)

HERMIONE: Harry, how did those two spells not work when they hit you?

HARRY: I…I dunno.

HERMIONE: This doesn't make sense. That oaf did do the spells properly, you should have been covered in mud.

HARRY: Well I guess it's just lucky I'm not covered in mud then, right?

RON: (looking indignantly at Hermione) Are you really disappointed that the Slytherin's hex didn't do Harry in? (looking at Harry) I tell you, she'll find any reason to be worried.

HERMIONE: (looking anxious) I'm not worried, I'm just curious. (now eyeing Harry's necklace). Some thing must have stopped that hex.

FRED: Oh come off it Hermione. Sam Blackwell was one of the lowest in his class last year. The kid couldn't levitate a sugar lolly.

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(The Hogwarts students are all seated in the dining hall. All four houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were seated in their respective long table. The count for house points can be seen as zero for all. The table tops were still empty, as food arrives after the initial speeches.)

(Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, arrives from the sidedoor, looking somewhat tired and he then goes to the podium standing before all the students. Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, can be seen eyeing Dumbledore, looking nervous)

DUMBLEDORE: (facing the students but now turned slightly to Professor McGonagall) Not to worry Minerva, not to worry. I was only attending to a matter with St. Mungo's and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But allow us to move on to the start of a wonderful new school year-

(At these words a cacophony of voices burst out gossipping with one another and shouting demands to know what happened. Some even coming from Professor Flitwick, the tiny little charms teacher)

GEORGE: (with a voice breaking through the conversational clatter) Oy, what's going on. Did they catch the Diagon Ally killer yet?

DUMBLEDORE: (smirking) Ah, so I see you are all not to be distracted. Well alright Mr. Weasley I shall provide information, although I cannot share it all and... there is still much I do not know (stroking his beard). So, if you would please kindly sit down Mr. Weasley.

(And George, with a slight tinge of embarressment sat down, but wore a sideways smirk as he sat)

DUMBLEDORE: Indeed, I regret to inform you, as some of you may know, that our former colleague, Professor Regina Walcroft was killed last night-

(A clatter of noise again broke out)

HARRY: A Professor?

DUMBLEDORE: (speaking through the clatter) Yes, indeed Professor Walcroft was a professor at Hogwarts some 30 years ago. A nicer person I have never met. She was professor of a course we used to have here called Ancient Magical Methods. She had been enjoying her retirement in Kent with her delightful cockerspaniel dogs. It is my very unfortunate duty to announce that her killer has not been caught, and we dont know who the person...or creature...is.

(The word "creature" broke out amongst the room)

DUMBLEDORE: However (raising his voice) with every end there is a new beginning. It is with unfortunate timing that I announce that we are reinstating the course "Ancient Magical Methods" as a required course for all students for this. year. only.

(Ron could be heard yelling, "What!")

DUMBLEDORE: It is important now, more than ever I feel, that we truly appreciate the past and how the past events and magical methods shaped our current situation. You may have noticed the new book on your list called "Magical History of Ancient Civilizations" by Mustafa Ra. This, (pause), is not a part of Professor Binns' History of Magic class.

DUMBLEDORE: I would like everyone to please join me in giving your most heartfelt welcome to the newest addition to our staff, noted historian and author Professor Mustafa Rai!

(A scattering of applause circulated through the room as most sat in bewilderment)

SEAMUS FINNIGAN: The guy who wrote the textbook is our teacher? No...

(Everyone looked at a tan middle eastern man with large bushy eyebrows and a seeminly permenant angry face. He merely pressed his hands together and bowed at the room.)

DUMBLEDORE: Now, I say there has been enough of this somber mood. Allow me to …..what is it they say…. "turn that frown upside down".

DUMBLEDORE: Dig In.

(Dumbledore lifted his wand at the tables and instantly hundreds of trays of the most mouth watering dishes and treats graced the tables. From banana pudding to roast duck. Plates full of gravy and roast beef.

Pitchers of pumpkin juice and cider. A 15 foot long plate of baby cornish game hens with garnish attached to their legs. It was suffice to say Ron instantly started to make a pig of himself.)

RON: You know (stuffing his face with mashed potatoes, turning to Hermione and Harry) Dumbledore sure can be depressing sometimes, but then he makes up for it IN BULK.

(Ron proceeds to shove 4 whole garlic knots into his mouth at once)

HERMIONE: (with a revolted look, she whacks him on top of his head) Some of us are trying to eat without hurling.

(Her whack knocks one garlic knot out of his mouth and it lands on the floor)

RON: Hermione! Look what you made me do! (Ron proceeds to pick up the chewed up garlic knot from the dirty floor and put it right back in his mouth)

(Hermione just stares at him in utter disgust)

(SCENE ENDS)

(In the Gryffindor common room was Harry, Hermione, and Ron)

RON: I don't like the look of that Mistafa Ra (mispronouncing his name). Real nasty look on his face.

HERMIONE: His name is not Mistafa, it's Mustafa.

RON: (Ignoring her) The former Ancient Methods teacher dies and the next day this guy shows up. No, this sounds fishy.

HERMIONE: Ron, Professor Ra didnt just show up. He was hired probably weeks ago. Mustafa Ra is one of the most respected historians of our time. To have the oppurtunity to learn directly from him is an absolute dream come true.

RON: (pauses, looks at Harry) Who dreams about learning?

HARRY: Hermione, what did Dumbledore mean they don't know who the person or creature was? How could it have been a creature?

HERMIONE: Well no one actually saw the killer, you said it yourself. No one even knows if there was a killer, did you even hear a struggle?

HARRY: Well no. But then so what happened, she just suddenly dropped dead that night that she was supposed to be seeing me?

HERMIONE: Harry she has been retired and alone for the last 30 years and then she suddenly writes to you, an extremely famous wizard, a letter saying she knows the secret to your mother's death and that she was being followed...that sounds more like an illness of the mind...(her voice lightened and trailed)

HARRY: (Looking at her coldly) Think she's touched in the head do you?

HERMIONE: (Cautiously) Harry, dumbledore said he had to consult with both the Ministry and St. Mungo's Hospital to investigate...(pausing then suddenly bluttering out) well what if it was the Psych Ward!

HARRY: (Shocked)...I can't believe this. How can you be so skeptical.

HERMIONE: (in a small voice) Sometimes when something is just too fantastical to be true, it isn't. The simplest explanations are usually the right ones.

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, other Gryfinddors, and the Slytherins were in a dusty, small dungeon)

DEAN THOMAS: Ugh, it is gross in here. It looks like no one has cleaned it in a century.

HERMIONE: Actually its been 30 years. This is the room they used to use for the old Ancient Methods class.

LAVENDER: They could have done with using some dust eating scarfils and putting some drapes around here.

(All of a sudden the new professor Mustafa Ra walked into the room. He looked as mean as when they saw him first at the sorting hat ceremony. He went to his desk, put down the case that had brought in, opened it, and took out a large photograph. He pointed to it and said _Engorgio_! _Wingardium Leviosa_! The photograph blew up in size and floated above the class. It was a photograph of a tomb.)

PROFESSOR RA: The ancient egyptians were obsessed with death. (Pause) There are some who believe that the Egyptian wizards under Ramses II knew more of the secrets of death in 1213BC than we know even today.

("PSHH" was the sound that came from Seamus Finnigan)

PROFESSOR RA: Was that a sound of skepticism young man?

SEAMUS FINNIGAN: I mean I can believe that they were advanced for prehistoric times, but (laughing) common we're 3000 years in the future. We've figured out a million things since then. There's no comparison. (a bunch of the other boys nodded their heads in agreement)

PROFESSOR RA: Indeed this is a perspective in british education I often find. British Exceptionalism. Its all been figured out right?

DEAN THOMAS: Pretty much. What do we have to learn from ancient Egyptians.

PROFESSOR RA: Then I say, allow us to run a little experiment. Tell me Mr...?

DEAN THOMAS: Thomas, Dean Thomas.

PROFESSOR RA: (Smiling) yes Mr. Dean Thomas. Tell me, what happens to the soul when a person dies?

DEAN THOMAS: (confidently) well it goes to the afterlife.

PROFESSOR RA: Always? (looking at Dead intensely)

DEAN THOMAS: (with slightly less confidence) Yeah.

PROFESSOR RA: So how do ghosts exist Mr. Dean Thomas?

DEAN THOMAS: ...well...no not them...they uh stick around.

PROFESSOR RA: And then finally, what about ancient Egyptian pharaohs, such as Ramses II, who was wrapped in sage and enchanted with soul flight?

DEAN THOMAS: …What?

PROFESSOR RA: The ancient Egyptians could enchant the soul itself to transform into a golden bird and then have full guidance and awareness of where you would want to go after you die. Perhaps going to the afterlife….. perhaps going into a newly born body… or perhaps somewhere else entirely-

HERMIONE: (interrupting him) But sir, there is a difference between superstition and fact. The ancient mesopotamians believed that the afterlife netherworld existed physically below ground and just required death so the soul could slip through the ground. This is just silliness from people who didn't yet understand the world around them.

PROFESSOR RA: And you understand the world around you Miss...?

HERMIONE: Miss Granger. And no I don't think I fully understand the world around me (folding her arms), but I understand enough to know a fairy tale when I hear one.

(Harry looked in awe at Hermione being so combative with a teacher)

PROFESSOR RA: Then explain to me this.

(Professor Ra inflated a photograph in size without even uttering any spells)

(A very bizarre picture showed up of a Golden Bird flying above a pryramid, and picture zoomed in to see that it was indeed physically golden and not flesh at all)

PROFESSOR RA: Every year on Pharaoh Tutankhamen's deathday, this golden bird can be seen flying over the very pyramid of which he was laid to rest some three thousand, three hundred, twenty five years ago.

(Some of the students in the classes oo'd and aw'd at this miraculous fact, but this only seemed to aggravate Hermione further)

HERMIONE: (said quickly) Simple transfiguration spell and flight charm. A publicity stunt for gullible tourists. (Her face was cold and emotionless)

(All the other students quickly looked to Professor Ra to see if he would punish her)

PROFESSOR RA: (smiling) I admire your courage young girl. You stand up for what you believe in. No matter how...limited...it is.

(Hermione faded back in her chair, no longer willing to participate)

PROFESSOR RA: I want everone to read the chapter on the magic from Egypt's Early Dynastic Period and write three scrolls about how it had influenced and helped shape modern European magic.

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Ron, Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley twins can be seen in the Gryffindor common room)

RON: Three scrolls on how Egyptian magic helped Europeans! Three scrolls?! I've got your assignment finished in one sentence.

RON: "It didn't"

(Ron looked over at Hermione who was the only one who didn't laugh)

RON: Hermione, I'd of thought you be against him the most seeing as you went for his throat in class today (laughing)

HERMIONE: I don't dislike him Ron (in a over the top dignified tone) I just think that for a renowned historian and researcher he sure does believe in very baseless things.

RON: What, (laughing) wont be transforming yourself into a golden bird when you die Hermione? Might finally give you the oppurtunity to do homework for eternity.

(The Weasley twins laugh and Hermione turns her head in annoyment)

FRED: Definitely dodgy that the old Ancient Methods teacher dies and then one day later we get this Egyptian guy.

FRED: George, you saw how he looked really unfavorably on the old Professor Walcroft in our class today.

GEORGE: Sure did, said she was "unfit to teach ancient culture having never lived there"

HARRY: Ron, Hermione, maybe its time to see Hagrid and find out some more about all of this.

(Hermione and Ron gave a look of mild agreement)

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Harry knocks on the door of Hagrid's hut)

HAGRID: (Beaming) Was wondering when you lot would show up.

(They walk in and the scene flashes forward to after they speak)

HAGRID: That's real dodgy. (Examining Harrys locket), I've never seen anythin' like that before. And you're definitely sure it wasn't someone like Fred or George who stuck it on?

HARRY: I'm sure. It wasn't them.

HAGRID: Hmmm, then I'm not sure what to say. I mean I've known some sticking charms to go wrong and become permanent before. That's why there's a painting of Theodore the Terrible in the 3rd floor girls bathroom.

HARRY: Great. So I'm gonna have this thing stuck on me for the rest of my life.

HAGRID: Looks sorta ancient (looking at it closely) maybe you should have Professor Ra look at it?

HARRY: Uh no, I think I'll avoid that.

(Hagrid laughed)

HAGRID: You're not the only one.

HAGRID: Half the staff here are keeping there distance from him.

RON: See that Hermione, every one hates the guy.

HAGRID: Not Dumbledore don't. Old freinds they are. They once did some research in Egypt together. Supposed to have made some major magical discovery.

HERMIONE: (looking interested) What was the discovery?

HAGRID: Dunno. But i know that Dumbledore really trusts him. That's why he gave him the post in the Ancient Methods class.

HERMIONE: Hagrid. Why did Hogwarts discontinue Ancient Methods in the past?

HAGRID: Well, when I was in Hogwarts, they had already stopped the course years before. See Ancient Methods teaches the magic practiced by ancient civilizations and, well, let's just say ancient civilizations weren't too keen on safety. Especially the Egyptians. A lot of the things they tried back then is illegal now and probably hasn't even been attempted since then. They were obsessed with death… and the soul. Awful experimentations they did. Killed a lot of people….just to prove their theories.

(Harry, Hermione,and Ron looked intrigued and put off at the same time)

RON: Hagrid, you don't think Professor Ra would kill anyone to prove one of his theories would he?

HAGRID: Naaa. That's all illegal. He'd get a life sentence in Azkaban if he even tried it.

RON: Well I'll tell you one thing. I wouldn't risk being in a vacant room with that guy.

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(In Ancient Methods class, panning backdrop of all the students and Professor Ra in front of the class. Professor Ra pulls out a jewel-like object from his case and shows it to the class)

PROFESSOR RA: Does anymore recognize this object?

HERMIONE: (a look of awe on her face) I can't believe it….that's the Amulet of Osiris. But I thought that was supposed to be just a myth?

PROFESSOR RA: As did I. Until I discovered it this summer (a smile upturning his serious face).

PROFESSOR RA: The protective spells that surrounded this amulet were incredible. My dig colleagues still haven't fully recovered from the growth of the extra fingers they sprouted off.

(Seamus Finnigan sat upright now finally paying full attention)

SEAMUS: Whoa.

PROFESSOR RA: Would any one like the chance to impress me by explaining how an amulet works?

(Harry and Ron had to wait no further than 1 second before they saw Hermione's hand go up to the moon)

PROFESSOR RA: (pointing) Miss Granger.

HERMIONE: (in a know-it-all tone) An amulet is a misleading term for any physical object that a witch or wizard hopes to funnel magic into. You start by performing an Encasement Enchantment to allow the object to capture and hold magical properties. Then the witch or wizard is required to perform months of spell work to capture enough magic in the object to reach the Formation Threshold. Once this initial threshold has been passed, then the witch or wizard continues to funnel magic inside to their desired level. He or she can then use the magic from the object at any point in the future until the magic level goes down to below the level of Formation Threshold, as is the case with old racing brooms that suddenly stop working.

(Ron turns to Dean and Seamus with a look of awe and disgust)

PROFESSOR RA: (stunned) Impressive. 20 points for Gryffindor.

PROFESSOR RA: In ancient times, amulets were used for war and was what lead to superstition and the belief in ancient gods because muggles mistook these powerful objects as godly powers.

PROFESSOR RA: However, there are upper limits to how much magic can be stored in an amulet, depending upon the material used and the number of wizards who are funneling magic.

HERMIONE: But sir, isn't this amulet mostly powerless due to the Law of Irretrievable Atrophy, which states that the longer an amulet goes unused, the higher the amount of magic inside becomes inaccessible to the witch or wizard.

PROFESSOR RA: (Eyebrows raised) Impressed again. Take another 10 points. Yes, this amulet has not been used in over 3000 years, therefore, there is virtually no chance that you will be able to use the large amount of magic that is still stored within it as noted by Miss Granger (nodding his head to her).

PROFESSOR RA: I would like to pass this around for you all to see. (passing it to Padma Patel first). Notice the substance used to create this. It is a Jade exterior with an Onyx core, utilizing the Onyx's strong storage capabilities coupled with the synergy that Jade provides to Onyx.

(The Amulet of Osiris was passed around and eventually got to Ron, who looked at it blankly)

RON: What powers did it used to have?

PROFESSOR RA: The legendary Osiris, who we believe to have been a royal Egyptian wizard, used this amulet in 3400 BC to convince the Egyptians that he was an all-powerful god. It was said to have incredible magic properties from the hundreds of Osiris' court wizards funneling magic into it.

(Ron then handed Harry the amulet)

RON: Boy I wish I could have just a piece of that power.

HARRY: (holding the amulet) Me too.

(CRACK)

(The amulet sizzled in Harry's hand and he dropped it. Searing in pain, Harry looked at his hand and saw that the object had burned through the skin of his palm badly)

PROFESSOR RA: (racing toward Harry) Let me see your hand Potter. (examining his hand) I had checked all potential jinxes on this amulet. (scratching his beard) It appears I was wrong Potter, there must have been an ancient jinx I was not aware of.

HARRY: (annoyed) Lucky me...

PROFESSOR RA: You absolutely should count yourself lucky.

PROFESSOR RA: Had you been my colleague Anwar in Giza, you'd be spending the rest of your days nursing the spot on your neck that your 4th head had sprouted from.

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Harry was in the hallway walking up toward the nurses station to see Madam Pomprey to heal his burned hand. He turned the corridor and saw a Slytherin 6th year bullying a small Hufflepuff first year student)

SLYTHERIN 6th YEAR: Who told you you could use this corridor?

HUFFLEPUFF 1st YEAR: (stuttering, looking at his shoes) I….no one…I'm sorry. I'll use a different way.

SLYTHERIN 6th YEAR: (smiling) This is a puff-ball free corridor. If you want to come this way you gotta make it worth my while.

HUFFLEPUFF 1st YEAR: Sorry. I won't come this way again.

SLYTHERIN 6th YEAR: (smiling) You like dancing boy?

SLYTHERIN 6th YEAR: _Tarantallegra!_

(The uncontrollable dancing jinx hit the hufflepuff 1st year right on the legs and he starts jerking his legs horribly. Tears starting swelling up on his small, scared face)

HUFFLEPUFF 1st YEAR: Stop! (crying) I'm sorry! (jerking his feet, he trips over himself and crashs to the floor)

SLYTHERIN 6TH YEAR: HA! I bet you love to dance with your other puff-balls. C'mon get back up!

(Rage boiled through Harry. His face contorted into something that looked animalistic)

HARRY: LET HIM GO! (he pointed his finger at the Slytherin student)

(BANG)

(A bolt of brilliant blue electricity left Harry's hand and shot right at the Slytherin student's chest.)

(The Slytherin student's body now lay on floor. He was panting for breath, unable to move)

(Rage still coursed through Harry, who looked unable or unwilling to control himself)

HARRY: (screaming) YOU LIKE PICKING ON THE DEFENSELESS!?

(He pointed his hand at the Slytherin student again)

(WHACK)

(Through an unknown force, the Slytherin student was sent sliding across the floor, slamming into the nearby wall)

HUFFLEPUFF 1st YEAR: (with a terrified look on his face) STOP!

(The hufflepuff student tried to get in front of Harry in a desperate move to protect the very person who had just moments before been terrorizing him)

(WHACK)

(Harry magically tossed the Hufflepuff student to the side, hitting the wall as well)

HUFFLEPUFF 1st YEAR: AHHHHH. (wailing in pain, looking up at Harry just as terrified as had been of the Slytherin boy)

(For a moment, Harry's face waivered, he shook his head, and tried to refocus his vision)

HARRY: What…(looking at his hands)

(Harry then looked at the Hufflepuff student as if noticing he was there for the first time.)

HARRY: I…..I..

HARRY: I gotta go-

(Harry bolted down the hallway, turned the corner to the right)

(CRASH)

(Harry had collided with someone)

(Harry looks up and to his horror, standing before him, is a furious Professor Snape)

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Harry is with Professor Snape in the potions dungeon)

PROFESSOR SNAPE: (whispering, looking sinister) Are you ready to tell me where you learnt that dark magic?

HARRY: I told you, I don't know any dark magic! I didn't do any spell! I just got mad and sort of…..willed it to happen…..(voice trailing off)

PROFESSOR SNAPE: Watch your tone with me Potter (in an even quieter whisper). Roger is sitting in a hospital bed right now with heart damage and a broken shoulder blade. No wizard could do that accidentally. The Potestatem curse is an incredibly difficult curse to pull off even for a skilled wizard (sneering at Harry) with a proper wand.

PROFESSOR SNAPE: How. Did. You. DO IT!

HARRY: I told you, I DON'T KNOW!

(Professor Snape moves toward Harry, which causes Harry to recoil backward. Snape gazes directly into Harry's eyes boring into them for nearly a minute straight)

PROFESSOR SNAPE: (pulls back, his face becomes inscrutable) Ok Potter. You may go.

(Harry looks relieved. He turns to leave)

PROFESSOR SNAPE: But know this. If such a dark occurrence (pausing)….should occur again…not even Dumbledore himself will be able to save you from expulsion. (savoring every word)

PROFESSOR SNAPE: Oh and did I forget to mention? You will be seeing me every Friday night in this dungeon until the end of term. I believe these toad leg jars haven't been properly cleaned in a few years. (bearing his teeth in a twisted smile)

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Harry walks into the Gryffindor common room to see Ron, Fred, George, and the Weasley twins' Ravenclaw friend Dax Tyrus all playing Mummy's Escape)

RON: (intently focused on the game) Ok now flick down twice, right once, and twirl your wand in a circle so you mummy can shoot a fireball.

HERMIONE: (bossily) Ron, don't you still have 5 scroll lengths you need to write for Ancient Methods?

RON: Hermione, don't you see me educating myself right now on ancient Egyptian culture?

HERMIONE: Indeed, because as we all know, ancient Egyptian mummies could become invisible and shoot bazookas from their eyes.

RON: Oh yeah. I forgot about the Bazooka Power-up.

(Everyone noticed Harry had returned)

FRED: Oy Harry, where ya been?

HARRY: Snape gave me detention every Friday for the rest of term.

GEORGE: The git.

FRED: Tough break, what'd you do?

HARRY: I attacked some Slytherin bloke named Roger when he was terrorizing a first year.

GEORGE: Double Gits. Bet Snape gave Roger an award for that.

DAX: I've heard of Roger. Nasty piece of work. Would love to send a couple of hexes his way. Harry, what spell did you use?

HARRY: I honestly don't know. It was just sort of spontaneous magic. It came straight from my hand. Blasted him backward and …..he actually got hurt real bad…...

HERMIONE: Oh my goodness!

GEORGE: Bizarre.

DAX: I didn't know spontaneous magic could pack that kind of punch.

RON: Well if there's any group of people who could bring it out of you, it's the Slytherins.

RON: At the sorting ceremony they should just skip the sorting hat and just ask um "oy, do ya fancy becoming a bullying criminal git when you grow up? Well then Slytherin is for you!"

(Everyone sniggered)

HARRY: These detentions are really putting a damper on my free time, what with Quidditch practice and school work, he's got me from 6PM to 8PM every Friday cleaning those frog leg jars we use during potions!

RON: Gross!

HARRY: I don't think my hands will ever be properly clean again…..

(George, Fred, Ron, and Dax close up the game board of Mummy's Escape and start to head out)

HARRY: Hermione, Ron. I was wondering if we could talk, in private, for a second.

HERMIONE AND RON: Sure.

(Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked toward the fireplace. The scene flashes forward to after Harry explained what had happened)

HERMIONE: (looking very nervous) The Potestatem curse is extremely complex dark magic and they definitely don't teach it here. It's even higher the NEWT-level magic….

HERMIONE: And you say it occurred right after you got hexed by the Amulet in Ancient Methods?

HARRY: Yeah.

RON: Maybe the Hex stuck around in your body for just long enough for you to toss it back out at that Slytherin kid.

HERMIONE: (looking frustrated) Ron, that's not how hexes work. (looking pensive) This is bizarre, the only thing capable of giving you that kind of power was the amulet itself…but it's 3000 years old. Even Dumbledore himself couldn't have accessed its powers.

HARRY: What if….what if this thing...(pointing at his necklace)..is an amulet?

HERMIONE: I suppose it's possible. But it's never displayed any powers before.

HARRY: No, that's not true! At the Hogwarts express on our first day. You said it yourself, that Sam Blackwell git did do the mudslinging spell properly. It should have activated and slung me with mud.

HERMIONE: Yes….that's true….so you think it has some sort of defensive magic inbedded in it?

HARRY: And attacking magic I suppose. Although I don't understand why it hasn't activated when I've been in Charms class or…..Defense against the Dark Arts.

HERMIONE: Maybe the amulet is enchanted to only allow you to access its magic when you are in peril like we were on the train or when you were in the corridor…?

HARRY: Yeah, maybe….

(Every one paused for a few moments, thinking)

RON: (looking excited) Harry, look. I've got some good news for you that'll make your forgot about all of this and turn this whole depressing semester upside down.

HERMIONE: Ron, Harry doesn't need to hear any good news right now. He realizes he did a bad thing and he wants to pay for it don't you Harry?

HARRY: (face full of indignation) What!? Hermione didn't you just listen to me about what Roger did? He had it coming to him. I just wish I knew how I pulled off that magic…..

RON: Alright listen. Back to my good news. Something for you (pointing at Harry) and something for me (pointing at himself).

HARRY: Alright. What is it?

RON: We're going on a double date next weekend!

HARRY: What?

(Hermione turned to look at Ron directly, in surprise)

RON: Yeah, I met these two young Hufflepuff girls named Roxy and Tina outside of Charms class and they just…they just really liked what I had to say (puffing up his chest). Impressed they were.

HARRY: Impressed?

HERMIONE: Yes.

HERMIONE: Because we all swoon over the thought of you in the polka dot jumpers your mother just sent you, now lying beaten on the floor (pointing at a box of revolting pink pajamas with duck shaped polka dots lying beaten and torn, by a prior irate Ron, on the cold Gryffindor floor).

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in the Gryffindor common room with the rest of the Gryffindors)

RON: You all set Harry?

(Harry walks out of his dormitory wearing dress robes and holding a set of very bizarre looking flowers)

(Dean Thomas was laughing and pointing at him)

DEAN: Harry, where did you get those things?

HARRY: Hermione picked them out for me….(throwing an accusatory glare at Hermione)

HERMIONE: Well it's just not the right season for flowers. These are the only flowers that can survive in the cold of late autumn.

HARRY: Flowers!? These look like potted dust nargles!

(All of a sudden one of the flowers tried to take a swipe at him. Harry punched it hard and it settled back down)

HERMIONE: They're called Mood Tulips, and be careful, if you're angry they will mimic your emotions!

RON: (beaming and confident) Alright, excellent, excellent. Let's be off Harry, there are girls waiting for us!

(Hermione rolled her eyes)

(Ron proceeded to walk in such an obnoxiously playboy strut that it made Harry pull back his arm ready to toss his flowers at him)

FRED: (moving toward Ron before he reached the door) Now remember Ron, be aloof, don't let her think she's too great.

GEORGE: Yeah, you've got a hundred Roxies lining up around the block. Let her think you don't need her.

HERMIONE: (slamming closed her book) UCH!

RON: No worries, no worries (a stupid smile creeped on his face), I've got this in the bag.

(Hermione stormed out of the room)

FRED: (after Ron and Harry exited the room) You know, I'm almost ready to admit we're related.

(Scene fast forwards to Harry and Ron standing outside the wooden barrel entrance of the Hufflepuff Common Room, and suddenly the door swung open and two very pretty girls come out. However, they had a look on their face that seemed to express that they were a little off. Harry noticed it immediately, but seemingly Ron did not.)

RON: Tina, I'd like to introduce you to your date tonight. This (in a grand gesture ) is Harry Potter.

TINA: Oh my god, its so nice to meet you (shaking his hand vigorously).

HARRY: Yeah, likewise (surprised by her strength).

ROXY: Ron, where are we going tonight?

RON: (upturning his nose and said confidently) Girls, we are dining at the Lady Antebellum Cafe in Hogsmeade tonight!

ROXY: (screaming right into Ron's face) THAT PLACE IS RUBBISH! I WANT A DIFFERENT PLACE!

(A look of shock came on Harry's face and Ron deflated in a mere instant)

RON: Ok, ok! We'll go to Bella Vista Restaurant! ...That place costs 3 galleons a plate (eyes revolted by the thought), ok?

ROXY: (pausing to consider) well alright i suppose that will do.

(Roxy stomps forward in front of Ron and Ron starts to run to keep up with her)

(Tina proceeded to grab Harry by the hand and drag him forward. Harry's Mood Tulips were raising its hand leaves up and down in his contempt)

(Scene fast forwards to Harry, Ron, Roxy, and Tina being in Hogsmeade at Bella Vista looking at the menus)

RON: (turning to Harry said in a low voice) The cheapest dish here is 2 galleons! I only have 17 sickles with me!

HARRY: (said into Ron's ear) Don't worry, I'll pay for all of us.

RON: So….(said quickly and nervously) how does every one feel about splitting the bill?

ROXY: You're not going to pay for me?! (yelling) How am I supposed to date someone who doesn't want to treat me to fancy restaurants!

(The waiter came by and an expression of utter disgust came on his face as he watched Tina scarf down all the bread in the bread bowl)

WAITER: (in a French accent) Madam. That bread was for the whole table.

TINA: Can we have more?

WAITER: This bread would go for 3 galleons in the Hogsmeade market, if you want a refill, it will cost you. three. galleons. extra. (each word spoken deliberately)

ROXY: (angrily) excuse me, but do you know who my boyfriend is? (pointing at Ron) This is Ronald Weasley of the Weasleys of Kent. They own half of London downtown!

(Harry slowly turned to look at Ron. Ron proceeded to lower his head under the menu, his face turning the color of a tomato)

WAITER: Monsieur, I did not know! Of course madam. I will bring 2 baskets of bread. 1 for the table and 1 for um….to satisfy this exquisite woman's appetite (looking at Tina, who was holding the Mood Tulips. The flowers suddenly lunged at and ate the last piece of bread on the basket)

(Scene flashs forward through dinner)

(Roxy can be seen applying obnoxious levels of makeup to her face right at the table while Ron was trying to talk to her)

TINA: I have to go to the loo. Be right back.

(Tina started to walk away, and Roxy can be seen eyeing her the whole way as she was leaving. Once she was in the bathroom, she snapped back to Ron)

ROXY: You know she's so pathetic. She's never even kissed a boy.

RON: (while eating) Oh…..ok (clearly uncomfortable)

ROXY: Of course she thinks you're really cute.

RON: (dropping his bread, turning up his face to look at her) Really?

ROXY: She's obsessed with you. And she's really jealous of me.

(Ron instantly had a look of satisfaction)

RON: Well, does she like Harry?

ROXY: (sizing up Harry) Um. I guess. I dunno. She always goes on and on about how tall you are Ron.

(Ron reflexively sat more upright to accentuate his height)

HARRY: Um, Roxy. Why are you friends with Tina? You don't even seem to like her.

ROXY: Oh my god, why do you think that? Tina's been my best friend ever since I got to Hogwarts.

HARRY: Um…what?

ROXY: You know no ones perfect all the time. She just sucks tonight. And she's been trying to steal Ron away from me all night. Didn't you notice how her dress became a whole lot shorter from the time we left Hogwarts until now?

RON: (looking interested) It did?!

HARRY: I know plenty of girls, and they don't really talk about their best friends like that. Like Ron's sister Ginny. Or Hermione.

ROXY: UCH. You mean "Teacher's Pet Granger". Has she ever even heard of a hair straightener or Miranda Evermore's Blemish Remover? (laughing) No boy would ever be caught dead with her.

HARRY: (looking angry and cold) She's my best friend. Ron and I are proud to spend time with her.

(Tina returns to the table)

ROXY: I guess if she's giving you help on your homework she's ok. (turning to Tina ) Tina, do that impression of that Hermione Geekface you do.

TINA: (bouncing on the balls of her feet, raising her hands to the ceiling) Oooh oohhhh! Professor! Professor! I know the answer to Question 14. It's, "No boys like me, so I spend all my time reading books!"

(Roxy and Tina burst out laughing.)

(Harry was so mad that the Mood Tulips took a swipe at Tina without him even holding them)

TINA: ouch!

ROXY: Tina, i think we need another ladies break.

(Tina and Roxy get up and go to the restroom. Harry turns to Ron who looks very ashamed)

RON: Look! I know they're not…(looking to find the right word but failing)

RON:..but….they're really good looking! And most girls would be too shy to eat a lot in front of boys, but Tina doesn't have that problem.

HARRY: Ron if I spent another 10 minutes with her, she'd of ended up eating my hand. (shaking his head)

HARRY: Look, Mr. Weasley of Kent, I'm gonna go meet up with Hermione and Ginny...guess we're gonna go do our homework or something. Here (Harry dropped some money on the table to cover the dinner)

RON: (looking annoyed) I see what's happening. It's fine. I understand.

HARRY: (looking at Ron coldly) Understand what?

RON: You don't like it that you're in second place. (Shaking his head)

HARRY: (flabbergasted) Excuse me?

RON: I understand. Tina hasn't really shown interest in you and then you found out they both fancy me. Look, I don't blame you for leaving.

HARRY: Ron. I could care less about those two airheads.

RON: (said quietly) You're jealous...

(Harry had a look as if he'd been punched in the face.)

HARRY: ...you know what. Go back to your dinner. Spend all night laughing at their Hermione impressions. I'm out of here.

(Harry exits the restaurant and looks down the packed quaint roads of Hogsmeade and sees many Hogwarts students having fun and enjoying their weekend)

(He meets Hermione on the street with Ginny)

HERMIONE: What happened? The big double date not work out? (clearly taking satisfaction)

HARRY: (grinning) No. It turns out that those girls weren't worth my time.

(SCREAM)

(Screaming cries could be heard from the other end of the road.)

(Harry, Ginny, and Hermione race toward it)

(As they reached it they could see a boy collapsed on the floor with a girl near him screaming. Professor McGonagall burst out from a nearby store)

PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL: What is the meaning of this commotion. Explain what has happened.

STUDENT 1: (hysterical) Eugene just started convulsing! I don't know what happened! He was convulsing and then he just dropped unconscious! (looking near feint herself)

PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL: Potter, Granger, Weasley, stretcher Eugene to Madam Pomphrey immediately and inform her what has happened.

HARRY AND GINNY AND HERMIONE: (simultaneously) Yes professor.

(And so Hermione performed the levitation spells to bring Eugene to Madam Pomphrey. Flash forward to Harry and Ginny and Hermione sitting on the other side of the hospital wing observing Eugene who was unconscious on a hospital bed. They were just about to leave when suddenly through the other set of doors came in Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and also Professor Ra)

DUMBLEDORE: (speaking to Madam Pomphrey) Poppy, Minerva sent me a message as to what has happened. I just need to observe him once myself and then Mustafa (looking to Professor Ra) you can go ahead.

(Dumbledore came toward Eugene's body. He put his hand on top of his chest and muttered words under his breath. After about 2 minutes of this he looked up at the other professors.)

DUMBLEDORE: He has been neither stupefied, frozen, knocked out, nor any other state I am aware of. Mustafa, please perform the Solace enchantment.

(Professor Ra did not take out his wand. Instead, he walked over to the bed nearby Eugene and laid down on it. He crossed his arms on his chest in an "X" and he closed his eyes)

(After a few moments of pause)

PROFESSOR RA: (he spoke softly) _Solace Apercium._

(Immediately his body began glowing a brilliant blue and the other teachers watched him with awestruck faces.)

(Harry, Ron, and Hermione just sat there confused at what they were witnessing.)

(Suddenly they saw a figure emerge from Professor Ra. It was glowing blue and it looked as if it was an imperfect ghost of Professor Ra's. It shared his physical features, but it was imperfect.)

RON: (turning to Hermione, whispering) What is he doing...?

HERMIONE: (whispering) ...I've never seen magic like that...

(The blue figure moved slowly and went straight toward Eugene. It hovered over Eugene's chest and was moving in closer just about to touch.)

(CRACK)

(Sparks of blue light emanate from Eugene's chest.)

(CRACK)

(Suddenly the sparks stopped and a golden glow formed over Eugene's heart)

(The ghostly figure of Professor Ra then backed off of Eugene and slowly returned back to the physical body of Professor Ra)

(Professor Ra's eyes opened)

PROFESSOR RA: (Getting up slowly looking exhausted and shook up) Albus, he experienced damage to his soul, but I could only partially heal the damage. Some one has used the ancient method of Magical Extraction.

PROFFESSOR FLITWICK: Mustafa, what is this Magical Extraction that you speak of? (Looking as lost as Harry and the rest)

PROFESSOR RA: The goal of Magical Extraction is to extract from a living soul its magical essence or at least a small piece of it.

The magical aspect of a soul is not meant to be removed or modified in any way. It is a violation of nature. And there are extreme consequences if it is done…..as Professor Walcroft found out. Regina's soul was badly damaged, and there was nothing I could do for her at that point…..

PROFESSOR FLITWICK: But how can a person extract from a wizard's soul? Is it a spell, a potion?

PROFESSOR RA: The Solace enchantment.

PROFESSOR RA: It is an ancient Egyptian spell that is extremely dangerous. You partially disconnect your soul from your material body in order to move about to another person's soul. Once you make contact with it you imprint your will onto that person. On the one hand you could choose to heal it, as i did with this young student. And on the other hand you can choose to extract one of the soul's qualities.

PROFESSOR FLITWICK: (squeeking) My god….

PROFESSOR RA: The soul has many qualities and one of them is its magical quality, this contains all the magical capabilities a wizard possesses.

PROFESSOR RA: The danger for the spellcaster is that if their soul's connection from body breaks, it will never be able to return to the body again. Most who have tried it have died….

PROFESSOR FLITWICK: Who would be so desperate for extra magical power to risk such a thing?

PROFESSOR RA: Perhaps this would be best left for Albus. After all he was Albus' greatest adversary.

DUMBLEDORE: I do not believe this was done by Lord Voldemort (every one winced at the name including Professor Ra). As desperate as he is in his current weakened state, he would never be foolish enough to attemp such a thing. The strain of the attempt alone would destroy him.

PROFESSOR RA: Perhaps he has found another way, some way to reduce the risk. These methods haven't been experimented with in over 2000 years, there could be another way …..

DUMBLEDORE: (said slowly) What interests me most about all of this, is the selection of victims. Had Lord Voldemort indeed found a way to perform a soul extraction in his weakened state, the question remains, why would he risk coming to Diagon Ally and Hogsmeade to do it...

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Hermione, Ginny, and Harry return to the Gryffindor common room and see Ron with Fred, George, and Dax)

FRED: Finally doing us proud little brother (messing up Ron's hair)

GEORGE: Hmm, "brother" (considering ostentatiously). Feels good to finally have another Weasley in the family! (punching Ron)

DAX: Good on you Ron.

(Ron didn't reply because he was beaming too much, his smile suffocated his voice. Fred, George, and Dax then take their leave and exit Gryffindor tower.)

HARRY: (gravely) Ron, we need to talk.

RON: Funny, that doesn't really sound like an apology.

GINNY: Ron, shut up you git. This is important.

RON: You know what. I don't even want to hear it! For the first time, things were going really well for me. You'd think my BEST. FRIEND. would be really happy for me. But no, that's not what happened. What do you do? You bail out on me, almost ruin what was going to be the best night of my life. I'll have you know that even without you I DID have the best night of my life. So if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna hang out with people who actually support me like Fred, George, and Dax.

HARRY: Support you like Fred and George? You can't be serious.

HARRY: Just last month George hit you with a water making spell right when you were talking to those first year girls. They all thought you were peeing your pants!

RON: Who cares (sneering). It's different now. You just don't get it. They RESPECT me now.

HERMIONE: Ron, that's not REAL respect.

RON: Hermione, you don't get it. Before, I was just their goofy brother, but now that I've got some attention from some cool girls…well, I'm a guy they look up to.

GINNY: Wow. This has really gone right to your head.

RON: (annoyed) Shut it Ginny. Nothing has gone to my head. I'm just starting to finally have some fun now. Like Fred and George do. And you know what, it's something I should have done a long time ago. Sure we have our fun, what playing gobstones, talking about homework, talking about school. Harry, maybe if you were having a little fun too, you wouldn't be trying to hold me back.

HARRY: Holding you back from what? From telling a bunch of superficial girls a pack of lies to trick them into liking you?

(Ron went bright red as Ginny sniggered and Hermione looked disappointed)

RON: You know what Harry, I think we need to spend a little less time together.

HARRY: Took the words right out of my mouth.

RON: Well good then!

HARRY: Brilliant.

(And so Ron stormed out of Gryffindor tower, making as much noise as possible, to try to chase George, Fred, and Dax and the emptiness that would come with it.)

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Harry was sulking at the Gryffindor couch in front of the fireplace. Ginny and Hermione were sitting in arm chairs next to him)

HERMIONE: That's two attacks now. Two soul extractions. First Diagon Alley and now Hogsmeade. (reflecting)

HARRY: Whoever came after Professor Walcroft was also after Eugene. But this doesn't make any sense, what do those two have in common. Professor Walcroft sent me a letter to tell me that she had to reveal the secret of my mother's death to me and that she was being followed. Well how is Eugene connected to any of that?

GINNY: (reflecting) Well both happened virtually right next to you Harry.

HARRY: And?

GINNY: Well what if they were really after you.

HARRY: Well they could have gotten me if they waited a little in both counts so I could actually arrive there.

GINNY: Well what if this kind of attack is done from afar. It seems like really exotic magic, maybe even uncontrollable. What if they just hit the wrong target both times.

HARRY: So you think someone is trying to do a soul extraction on me?

HERMIONE: Harry, you are the only one who has ever been able to defeat the Dark Lord. And no one really knows how you did it. I mean I know your mother's sacrifice gave you protection, but…..what if…what if there was something more to it. Some sort of hidden power.

HARRY: Fat chance. So much hidden power that I couldn't scrap better than a 79 on my last Transfiguration practical.

HERMIONE: Ugh, Harry, no one has equal gifts in every realm of magic. It's possible you have something really unique and powerful in one kind of magic. I…I just don't know what.

HARRY: Ok, say it is that. Then why didn't this person do it to me while I was at Privet Lane or while I was in school?

HERMIONE: I don't know. Hogwarts has really strong magical protections against apparition and magical penetration, so it's possible that's why it hasn't worked in Hogwarts. And Privet Lane…..well didn't Professor Walcroft say you were being watched there?

HARRY: Yeah, she did. But I figured she meant from the same person who was trying to find her. Could she have meant someone else?

GINNY: This is all really dodgy….

GINNY: (looking a little awkward) Anyway Harry, not to change the subject or anything, but there is one other thing I wanted to bring up. Let's call it the immature red haired elephant in the room.

HARRY: Oh. Ron.

GINNY: Harry, you weren't with us at the Burrow the whole summer. Fred and George had been giving Ron a really hard time the entire time.

HARRY: Really? About what?

GINNY: Stupid things that only boys worry about. Like how much "experience" Ron has. Ron's social standing. Really stupid stuff.

HARRY: Ron didn't used to care about all of that. Why all of a sudden?

GINNY: I guess after a while it just started to get to him. And he decided it wasn't just good enough to make the twins stop teasing him, he also wanted them to….well… think he was cool.

HERMIONE: And of course to school boys that just means looking at girls as objects and seeing what they can get away with.

GINNY: All I'm saying is that I think this is really just a phase and that Ron really just….. needs a friend right now- to offer him the opposite perspective. Something to balance him out.

HARRY: Ginny, I really hope you're not expecting me to go find Ron right now and try to talk some sense into that git.

GINNY: He's been acting like a right pain in the whatever….but just remember that it's all just a façade…that's really not him at all. It's just what the twins turned him into.

HARRY: Ahhhhhhhh…alright. Ok. I will…. I will go talk to him. (rolling his eyes, he turns his face and looks toward the Gryffindor exit clearly not looking forward to what was about to occur next)

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Harry walks out of the Gryffindor entrance. He walks down the stairs and tries to head toward where he thought Ron, Fred, George, and Dax might be. So Harry heads to Dax's Ravenclaw common room, which he has never been to.)

HARRY: (to a passerby) Excuse me, but do you know where the Ravenclaw common room is?

STUDENT1: Yeah, it's on the fifth floor, toward the west wing of the castle. Who are you looking for?

HARRY: Well, I'm looking for Ron Weasley.

STUDENT1: Isn't he in Gryffindor?

HARRY: Yeah, but I think he may have ran off to Ravenclaw with some of his new "friends"

STUDENT1: (looking suspicious given Harry's irritated look) Well what do you want with him?

HARRY: I want to smack some sense into the raging git.

STUDENT1: Um…

(Harry trails off and stomps on forward looking for Ron. He goes down one flight of stairs and starts walking down the corridors toward the west wing)

(There standing in front of Harry is the Ravenclaw tower entrance. There is a large wooden door and on the door is a brilliant bronze eagle door knocker)

(Harry grabs the bronze eagle and knocks the door)

(A breathy ghostly voice suddenly echoes)

DOOR VOICE: _To enter inside, you must answer one thing: what word that gives you rest also looks like itself?_

HARRY: What?

DOOR VOICE: _Incorrect_

(Harry violently pulls on the door, but it does not budge)

HARRY: You've got to be kidding me. (banging the door)

(Harry hears voices behind him. Harry eagerly turns around and he sees some Ravenclaw students chatting with one another, and Dax Tyrus is in the center)

HARRY: Dax! Hey, I'm looking for Ron, have you seen him?

DAX: The last I saw Ron….he was with his brothers, I think they went down to the kitchens.

(One of Ravenclaw students knocked the eagle door knocker)

DOOR VOICE: _To enter inside, you must answer one thing: what word that gives you rest also looks like itself?_

RAVENCLAW STUDENT: "bed"

(The door swings open)

(Harry looks annoyed)

HARRY: Anyway, thanks Dax.

(Harry pelts off down toward the kitchens, he goes down 3 floors.)

(He has to go down just one more flight of stairs to reach the kitchens when he stops dead at the sight in front of him. There, lying unconscious on the floor, at the end of the staircase, is Ron.)

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(In the hospital wing, Ron is lying unconscious on the bed. He is surrounded by Fred, George, Dax, Harry, Hermione who all looked depressed)

DAX: (quietly) And you just found him on the floor. You didn't see any one near him?

HARRY: Nobody.

HARRY: Fred, George, weren't you going to the kitchens with Ron?

GEORGE: (in an uncharacteristically tired and weak voice) We did. We nicked a couple of fruit pies and pumpkin pasties and we came back up to go the Ravenclaw tower, but Ron wanted to head back to Gryffindor tower. He was feeling bad about something or other, he wanted to come talk to you lot (pointing at Harry and Hermione)

(Ginny walks in)

GINNY: (looking grim) Mum and dad are heading over a little later tonight.

(They all sit in silence, looking at Ron and avoiding each other's gaze)

GINNY: They haven't had Professor Ra take a look at him yet have they?

HERMIONE: Not yet. But Madam Pomphrey did all the basic observations. He's not stupefied, paralyzed, or comatose…which is not good….

HARRY: Now that someone has been attacked in the castle…..this changes everything.

GINNY: What do you mean?

HARRY: It means that it's not just some outsider who has been responsible for these attacks. They couldn't have gotten in. It means that the attacker must be a student…

(They all look at each other with unease and skepticism, looking as though they were just not yet ready to believe Harry).

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Harry is walking out of Snape's dungeon after his fourth straight detention)

SNAPE: (scorn etched in his voice) Same time next week Potter. And do clean your robes off. I don't want frog leg slime to muck up the castle.

(Harry gives Snape a last dirty look and then leaves the dungeon)

(Harry flits past a room with Peeves throwing books inside and jogs past it to avoid getting Peeves attention, and Harry turns the corridor)

(WHACK)

(Harry felt all his limbs stop functioning as someone hit him with a full body bind spell)

(Harry collapses straight down to the hard stone ground. He can see through his immobile eyes what lies before him: the three Slytherin boys who had fought him on the Hogwarts Express on the first day of term.)

(WHACK)

(One of the boys impales his foot into Harry's stomach knocking the air out of him. Harry can see this is the boy who had failed to hit him with the mud slinging jinx on the Hogwarts Express)

SLYTHERIN STUDENT 3: (in a whisper) Did you really think you were going to almost kill our fellow Slytherin, Roger, and get away with it?

(WHACK)

(Harry feels his glasses shatter as a blow hit the side of his head)

(Harry hears through the ringing in his ear)

SLYTHERIN STUDENT 3: We found out about your weekly detentions with Snape. We waited for you.

(WHACK)

(The Slytherin boy kicks him in the stomach one more time. The pain is unbearable. Harry wants it to stop. Harry wants the Slytherin boy to not be able to do this.)

(Harry's amulet vibrates and glows and a blue light bursts from it and goes straight to the Slytherin boy's chest. The boy's face and eyes instantly wide. The blue light lingers on his chest and then tiny strings of blue light start to unravel out of the boy's chest and form a many stringed figure that starts to move toward Harry. The figure connects with Harry as he feels all the pain in his body subside. Little by little more strings of light funnel toward Harry's chest making him feel better and better.)

(The two other Slytherin boys are frozen in shock witnessing, not knowing what is happening, not knowing what to do)

(Suddenly the blue light subsides and the Slytherin boy who had been attacking Harry collapses to the floor. Motionless. Lifeless)

(Harry still can't move due to the full body bind and now lies face to face with the boy, staring into the boy's lifeless face)

SLYTHERIN STUDENT 2: (looking terrified) What did you do to him!?

(Suddenly the full body bind ends and Harry picks himself up in front of the remaining two conscious Slytherin students)

SLYTHERIN STUDENT 2: (screaming) HELP! HELP! ATTACK IN THE CORRIDOR!

(CRASH)

(CRASH)

(CRASH)

(Stampedes of footsteps and doors opening can be heard from further down hallways)

(Suddenly a torrent of people enter Harry's corridor, including Professor Snape, Argus Filch, and Professor McGonagall. Harry also spotts Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Dax Tyrus)

(Harry is standing over the Slytherin boy's unconscious body)

FILCH: Caught in the act!

HARRY: No! I didn't…..

(Dax Tyrus's face shows with shock)

HARRY: I….I didn't-

SLYTHERIN STUDENT 2: He did it! He attacked Sam just like he attacked the others! We saw it. An eerie glow came from him, reached into Sam, and killed him!

MCGONAGALL: (turning to Harry, spoken in a deadly silence) I beg that you consider every word you say Potter. The consequences for this are extreme…

HARRY: (looking frantic and desperate) I….I...I don't know how I did it...(Harry looked toward the ground)

(A silence of 20 seconds came next as not a sound could be heard in the crowded hallway. Everyone was hanging on Harry's next words)

(But Harry did not speak)

MCGONAGALL: Very well.

MCGONAGALL: Come with me Potter.

(Professor McGonagall and Harry walk gravely in between the packed crowd, out of the hallway)

(Scene flashes forward to being on the third floor, outside of Dumbledore's office)

MCGONAGALL: LEMON DROP.

(Instantly, Dumbledore's gargoyle steps aside to allow them passage to the circular staircase to get to Dumbledore's office.)

(Harry and Professor McGonagall slowly make their way to the top of the staircase. They can hear voices behind the door)

VOICE1: We have no choice. Two students have been attacked. No, there is no choice indeed.

(McGonagall opens the door)

CORNELIUS FUDGE: Ah Minerva. It is nice to see you again. Though I wish it was under better circumstances… (looking grim and a little impotent)

MCGONAGALL: Minister-

MCGONAGALL: This is most unexpected. Where may I ask is Albus?

FUDGE: (curtly) Dumbledore is fetching Mustafa Ra. We are about to institute some new protective measures for this school. I daresay, Albus has taken ... too soft an approach.

FUDGE: (reflecting) No….parents do not feel safe at the moment with their children's welfare.

(Fudge finally notices Harry is there)

FUDGE: Um, what exactly is the Potter boy doing here? (Looking confused)

MCGONAGALL: (hesitantly) He….he is being disciplined for…an incident.

FUDGE: (taking interest) Oh, and what would this incident be?

(Professor McGonagall stays silent)

AUROR1: (looking very aggressive) I would suggest you reply when the Minister of Magic adresses you.

MCGONAGALL: Potter has attacked another student with magic. The victim is unconscious and unable to be roused... (voice trailing off)

FUDGE: Unable to be roused! You don't mean….?

FUDGE: (quietly) soul extraction?

(Professor McGonagall stays silent)

FUDGE: OH HO!

HARRY: No! I didn't! I mean, I …I don't know how I did it!

FUDGE: OH HO! Tiberius, it looks as though our search for the culprit will not be needed!

HARRY: I only attacked one student and it was an accident! I didn't mean to do it!

FUDGE: (not having listened to a word of what Harry said) The victim can't be roused is that correct Minerva?

MCGONAGALL: (looking devastated) yes..

FUDGE: Tiberius, arrest Mr. Potter on charges of multiple Soul Extractions which as we know carries a sentence of life imprisonment. Bring him to Azkaban immediately. We don't want to take any risks.

HARRY: WHAT?!

MCGONAGALL: OUTRAGEOUS! Without as much as a trial or ability to defend himself~ (Looking threatening) You just wait until Albus returns!

FUDGE: No need for Dumbledore (looking a little unnerved at his mention), the culprit has been caught in the act and has confessed.

FUDGE: Thought yourself special did you Potter? Wanted a taste of extra power? Seems as though your fame has unnerved you.

FUDGE: Tiberius take Potter away.

MCGONAGALL: (Jumping in front of Harry) Wait.

MCGONAGALL: Harry is lauded by most of our kind as a hero who saved us from You-Know-Who. If students saw him being taken away by Aurors, it would be a PR nightmare for the Ministry… Best to avoid making a scene Minister. Allow me to walk him out of the premises with Tiberius, going out the castle's second entrance.

FUDGE: (eyeing her sharply for a few moments) Alright Minerva. You can tag along. For all the good it will do.

(So Tiberius, Harry, and Professor McGonagall walk out of Dumbledore's office and walk down an empty corridor toward the lower levels in a bizarre motley crew of people who couldn't be more different)

TIBERIOUS: (aggressively) Why are we going down to the lower levels? Where exactly is this "second entrance"?

MCGONAGALL: It's a shortcut. It goes past all the students and staff toward the lower entrance by the lake.

TIBERIOUS: Hmm…

(They descend down some narrow staircases that Harry had never used before)

MCGONAGALL: Harry, I just want you to know that Professor Dumbledore and I will do everything in our power to make sure you do not get sentenced to Azkaban.

(Harry remains silent and just looks at her. However, he notices an extra meaning in the look on her face. She winks at him and seems to do a charades like impersonation of a person feinting. Harry is confused and furrows his eyebrows. McGonagall again, behind Tiberius, imitates feinting and she chins toward Harry to indicate that he should do this right now.)

(Harry understood. She wants him to pretend to feint and slow everything down)

HARRY: (faking) I…I'm not feeling well. (Harry pretends to get woozy and wobble around). I…..I….(Harry collapses to the floor)

(Tiberius instantly springs down to the ground to stop Harry from hitting the floor. And Tiberius also drops his wand at that moment.)

(Professor McGonagall jumps into action)

MCGONAGALL: _Stupefy!_

(CRACK)

(The spell knocks Tiberius 5 feet forward and he now lies on the floor in an unconscious heap)

(Professor McGonagall moves to Harry and embraces him like a son)

MCGONAGALL: (looking right in his eyes) Harry, I will not let them destroy your life. I want you to run now, go through the back exit. Wait for me as I obtain broomsticks for transport off Hogwarts grounds. I will take you to a safe house.

HARRY: (disbelievingly) Professor….I don't know what to say.

MCGONAGALL: You're a good boy Harry. Now GO!

UNKNOWN VOICE: _Petrificus Totalus!_

(Professor McGonagall's body goes instantly rigid and drops to the floor like stone)

AUROR2: (walking down the corridor from the lower entrance) Shame she didn't realize that all Aurors come in pairs. One always covers the back exit.

AUROR2: I'm taking you both up to the Minister to inform him of this little rebellion. (raising his wand at Harry)

UNKNOWN VOICE: Harry, duck!

(Out of pure instinct, Harry dives right to the floor)

UNKNOWN VOICE: _Petrificus Totalus!_

(CRACK)

(The unknown Auror drops to the ground)

(In the chaos, Harry turns around and sees none other than Fred and George's Ravenclaw friend, Dax Tyrus)

HARRY: Dax! What….what are you doing here?

DAX: I saw that ministry bloke and McGonagall taking you down. This is crazy Harry. You didn't do anything and they're sending you to prison?

HARRY: Yeah. I really….I really can't understand what is happening. This is a nightmare.

DAX: Harry, you have to find the real culprit. You've got to clear your own name.

HARRY: Dax, I'm no more closer to finding the real culprit than I am of becoming the next Minister of Magic.

DAX: Professor Ra once told us in class that there's an enchantment to see a person's soul and detect the damage done from magic loss. Well. Why can't it be used the other way around. Why couldn't it be used to detect if there's been an artificial _addition_ of magic?

HARRY: My god…..that's brilliant!

DAX: It's got to be a student Harry. When Ron was attacked, he was on the premises and everyone knows that Hogwarts doesn't let in outsiders on Fridays..

DAX: Harry, they are about to serve dinner in about 20 minutes in the Dining Hall….

HARRY: (frantic) So then if I do the enchantment and search the dining hall, I'll find the perpretrator! Dax, you're a genius!

(Harry starts to run down the corridor)

DAX: Harry, where are you going?!

HARRY: (turning around back to Dax) To find Hermione.

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Harry darts down corridors. He goes up the staircase, up 4 floors in a huff. He passes by bewildered students. He goes to the painting outside Gryffindor tower ready to give the password)

HERMIONE: Harry! (standing near the painting, Harry had completed overlooked her)

HERMIONE: I thought you had been captured! I saw Cornelius Fudge and an Auror!

HARRY: (Looking at Hermione in a panic) Hermione, we only have minutes. I can't explain everything right now. I need you to listen.

HARRY: When Professor Ra said he could SEE the damage in the soul of the hufflepuff boy. Well. What if you could also see the extracted magic in the soul of the person who receives it?

HERMIONE: Well. i mean, i suppose... That's actually a really clever idea. (Looking at Harry differently)

HARRY: (Taken aback somewhat) Thanks.

HARRY: So you agree right? I'll do the apercium enchantment, and I'll search around the students until I find the one who has been doing it.

HERMIONE: (looking terrified) Harry, you heard Professor Ra, most people have DIED just attempting that magic! (panicked) Oh Harry, you're not even a fully matured wizard yet. If you do it, you'll die!

HARRY: Hermione. I was caught doing a soul extraction on another person. For all I know...he could be dead right now. I DID THAT. So if you're talking about that this enchantment might kill me...well i guess thats just a life for a life (steely resignation appeared on his face)

HERMIONE: (angry tears appear on Hermione's face) You don't know that the Slytherin boy is dead! Harry, it's possible Dumbledore and Professor Ra can still save him!

HARRY: That doesn't take away from the fact that I performed a soul extraction on another wizard. That carries a life sentence in Azkaban, Fudge told me. He pretty much sentenced me on the spot.

HARRY: No, no matter what i choose, my life is over. At least this spell gives me a fighting chance to do a last bit of good...

HERMIONE: Harry, I can't...i can't let you do this alone..

(Harry's face turns in surprise)

HERMIONE: If you're going to risk your life to do this, then I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure its done properly. Give me one second, I need to get something from my dorm

(Scene flashes forward to Hermione coming back with a big book)

HERMIONE: After we saw Professor Ra do the Apercium enchantment, I discovered this book in the library's restricted section...

HARRY: Hermione, how did you get this? (his interest peeked) No professor would have given you permission…..

HERMIONE: (With a sly smile) I sort of convinced Peeves to unhook the chandelier at the back of the library. And then grabbed this book when Madam Pince was distracted.

HARRY: (impressed) Wow. Nice one.

(Hermioned slaps the huge book on the table of Harry's dorm room and Harry can see the title "Primal Ancient Magic" in worn out figures.)

(Hermione opens it and starts flitting through the pages. Harry can see briefly the bizarre things that are contained in the book. On one page, there is a moving picture of an ancient Egyptian god being worshipped by about 20 worshippers who all had extended skulls that looked almost inhuman. Another page shows a moving picture of an Egyptian tomb with a golden bird breaking through the tomb and out into the sky. Another page showed an incredible moving picture of a Egyptian god or possibly a man in front of a sea, holding a large staff; he hoisted it unto the ground and magically shifted the tides of the sea to create a pathway for the hundreds of people behind him…)

(Hermione keeps turning the pages and she finally reaches the page she was looking for.)

HERMIONE: I found this chapter that talks all about the Solace enchantment. Here, look, (pointing to the text, Hermione begins to read out loud) "No more dangerous spell exists for a spell caster than the Apercium enchantment. Developed by the ancient Egyptian wizard Set in the year 3600 BC, the purpose of this spell was to allow a wizard to momentarily travel to the Egyptian netherworld, otherworld, or afterlife while still remaining alive. Whether any one actually achieved this is unknown. The spell's known abilities involve momentarily separating the soul from the body while maintaining a weak magical connection. Many have died in attempting this magic as the connection between the body and soul can easily break. Many factors can lead to the tearing of the connection, including the amount of time one stays disconnected from the body, the distance one travels away from the body, the determination one has to remain connected to the body, and any physical assault on the body when the soul is traveling."

HARRY: Ok (pacing back and forth pondering what Hermione just read), so I need to do it when everyone is in the Dining Hall so I can examine every one quickly.

HERMIONE: Wait, you still don't know how to actually DO the spell. There's more. (she continues to read on out loud) "The spell is accomplished in five steps. One, lie down to create as much as relaxation for the body as possible. Two, close the eyes and limit the amount of ambient noise. Three, cross the arms over the heart in order to facilitate the exit point of the soul. Four, focus on the soul without allowing interference from any extraneous thoughts and after a period of time one will achieve a palpable sense of the soul as its own entitity. Five, at that exact point, one must utter the spell "Solace Apercium _"._ A moment's hesitation can lead to dangerous side effects or even death."

HARRY: (still bristling around) Ok…Ok. Let's do it. (Harry laid down on his bed and got ready to perform the Solace enchantment)

HERMIONE: Harry no! Someone could come in and interrupt you! We need to find a quiet, closed off room. Somewhere very close to the Dining Hall. (furrowing her brow thinking hard)

HERMIONE: I've got it! McGonagall's classroom! McGonagall will be long gone and no student would be in there at this time, it's perfect. And Harry, I think you should bring your invisibility cloak too. (eyeing the trunk where Harry's cloak is stored)

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Harry, invisible underneath his cloak, is walking alongside an uncloaked Hermione down the staircase outside of Gryfindor Tower. They walk by students who are making their way to the dining hall.

(Finally, to their right about 50 feet away, they can see the dining hall. On their left, they see the corridor to Professor McGonagall's office. They turn left and suddenly-)

SNAPE: And where…. precisely do you think you're going Miss Granger? (standing right at the entrance to the corridor, looking at Hermione menacingly, but not able to see Harry)

HERMIONE: I….I was just going to get a sweater I left in….Professor Flitwick's office down the hall.

SNAPE: A sweater? (boring his eyes into her, looking suspicious)

HERMIONE: Yes….I…I misplaced my sweater from today's class.

SNAPE: (curling into a thin lipped smile) Interesting. Because I don't recall Professor Flitwick holding any classes on Fridays.

HERMIONE: (panicking) I meant yesterday's class! Yes, I misspoke, it was yesterday's 2:30 Charms class. I was feeling warm, so I took it off and must have left it on the table.

(An awkward pause occurred between them, and Hermione made the mistake of turning to Harry and giving him a look for only just a moment)

(Snape instantly noticed this and snapped his head in the direction Hermione just looked toward. He reaches out his hand toward where Harry was standing. Harry misses making contact with Snape's arm by a millisecond as his reflexes prove effective in sprawling backward just in time)

SNAPE: (continuing to look in Harry's direction) Stay here Miss Granger. I'll return with your sweater.

(Snape turns abruptly and marches toward Professor Flitwick's classroom)

HERMIONE: (whispering) Harry, this isn't going to work. Snape is going to know I was lying and he's going to tell me to haul off.

HARRY: Well…it looks like I'm gonna have to do this alone. I'll wait here to the side with you until he returns, and once you're both gone, I'll go into McGonagall's classroom on my own.

(Hermione lunges at him and embraces him in a hug)

HERMIONE: Oh Harry, do be careful!

(Snape comes out of Professor Flitwick's classroom)

SNAPE: (narrowing his eyes at Hermione more and more as he walks toward her) There was no jacket in the classroom. Are you sure that you came here to find a lost jacket… or perhaps you came here with something else in mind? (boring his eyes into hers)

HERMIONE: (calling upon all her resolve she remains unflinched by his intense gaze) I must have been mistaken. It must be in my dorm room. I'm….I'm just going to head to the dining hall for dinner then.

(Hermione turns and walks away toward the Dining Hall)

(Professor Snape remains there for a few moments, looking at the spot Harry was when Snape had almost grasped him and looking at the corridor behind him. He remains intact for a few moments longer furrowing his brow until, finally, he too leaves to go to the Dining Hall for dinner)

(Harry breathes a sigh of relief and walks forward under his invisibility cloak. He comes to McGonagall's classroom door and opens it very quietly and sneaks inside. Just as Hermione had instructed, he keeps his invisibility cloak on as he lies down on the large cushion that lies on the floor in the back of the room. He crosses his arms across his chest, focuses, and lets himself relax)

(A few moments go by)

HARRY: (quietly) _Solace Apercium._

(CRACK)

(Harry's soul extends from his chest out of his body and almost like a baby entering the world and seeing light for the first time. Harry witnesses the birth of a new world)

(A wondrous sight comes into view as Harry [perspective shifts from 3rd person to 1st person] sees the room around him no longer as a physical entity. Everything physical about the room now appears dull and almost partial. Things are nearly shapeless, nearly contourless, nearly colorless. He can barely recognize the walls as being true barriers, instead only seeing a bare vision of something at the end of the room. He can see clearly through the walls, as well as all walls behind them. The entire of the Hogwarts castle below, above, forward, and backward is visible to him, but in an overwhelming way. Without the comfort of boundaries, Harry is very uneasy.)

(Harry tries to walk forward, but he soon notices he is not even connected to the ground. He can only glide forward.)

(Harry focuses on what his mission is and looks around to see where the dining hall is. He could make no mistake about it, through the walls directly in front of him, there is an overwhelming brilliance of soul emanating toward him. He looks closely and he can make out all the individual souls in the room, as oddly shaped brilliances of thousands or perhaps millions of tiny strings all shimmering and vibrating simultaneously in harmony.)

(Harry knew he only had moments to look before risking breakage of the soul-body connection. He willed himself forward through the walls, trying to go faster and faster.)

(Harry enters in the dining hall can see all the souls more clearly than ever. Although the size and shape of people's souls are seemingly all the same, he becomes aware as if gaining a new sense, of the different qualities of them. The soul sitting on the edge of the Hufflepuff table is of a person whose motivation is low and whose emotions are in turmoil, it seems to be incomplete and damaged. He can only vaguely make out the physical appearance of the person after focusing very hard, he can make it out to be a young first year girl Harry had once crossed by on the staircase a few days earlier.)

(Harry continues to look. He is trying to get a sense of someone who has an artificial enhancement, something that looks unnatural. He goes down the row to the end table where the teachers sit and Harry observes Dumbledore. He can sense the magical quality of Dumbledore's soul as being virtually immeasurable. He senses it almost as a heightened density of the mysterious strings.

(Harry tries to focus more on Dumbledore's physical appearance and he starts to see Dumbledore's physical body more clearly.)

(Dumbledore's eyes suddenly widen and look straight at him. Dumbledore had spotted him.)

(Seemingly as he tries to be more aware of other's physical appearance, his soul's own visual appearance became more perceptible to others)

(Harry moves quickly to the side and hopes Dumbledore will disregard this as a trick of the light.)

HARRY: (thinking) don't see me…don't see me….

(Dumbledore seems to have returned back to his conversation with Professor Flitwick and doesn't look in Harry's direction again)

(To Harry's right at the Ravenclaw table, a figure rises up quickly, walks past him, and moves hastily toward the door)

(Harry focuses in on this person and he sees a heinous sight. What look like poisoned strings were vibrating completely out of sync with one another. It was unnatural. It looked as though the segments of strings did not truly belong with one another.)

(Harry had found the culprit)

(Harry frantically follows the person who is whizzing out the dining hall door into the corridor at great speed. The mystery person moves fast and Harry can't keep up. Harry tried to focus harder on the person's physical appearance, but every time he tries, Harry loses focus on his own motion and stalls in place.)

(The mystery person goes out the Hogwarts front entrance and traverses toward Hagrid's hut. The mystery person then reaches the Forbidden Forest, with Harry trailing him not far behind. Just as Harry crosses the threshold into the Forbidden Forest, a pang of pain tears through Harry. He stops short and looks back at the castle and realizes how far he has gone from his body and the danger he's in.)

(Harry had no choice, he takes one hard look at the mystery person and then he races back to the castle as quickly as possible)

(The pain becomes worse and Harry fears he may be too late. He enters the castle door, pain becoming more severe. Harry becomes more desperate to be reunited with his body and he starts zooming at the highest speed he's gone. Past the door of the dining hall, into the corridor, straight into McGonagall's office. There in front of him is his body. He pauses for just a moment, looks at his body, and dives right in)

(CRACK)

(Harry is now returned to his body [perspectives shifts from 1st person to 3rd person])

(Harry gets up from the floor, grabs his wand, and storms off.)

(Scene flashes forward to being on the threshold of the Forbidden Forest)

HARRY: It's now or never.

(With heightened resolve Harry runs into the forest to find the person who had attacked Ron, Eugene, and Regina Walcroft.)

(The forest is pitch black in the ominous night. He looks side to side for signs of where the person might be. He was getting deeper and deeper inside the forest. He hears the cry of wolves in the background. Deeper and deeper he goes. All of a sudden he hears a horse clop. The noise becomes louder)

(Standing in front of Harry, from behind one of the trees, is a centaur. This was a centaur he had never seen before. It was not his acquaintance Firenze or his less friendly acquaintance Bane. This was an elderly centaur who looked like he might have been over a hundred years old)

HARRY: What….what are you doing here? (looking puzzled)

ELDERLY CENTAUR: I can ask you the same question young human. This is our part of the forest. (extending his hand toward his left)

HARRY: I….came in looking for someone. Did you by any chance see a witch or wizard come in?

ELDERLY CENTAUR: You mean beside yourself?

HARRY: Someone extremely dangerous has fled the castle and has hidden in the forest. He has attacked several people, KILLING ONE OF THEM. And now he's in this forest. So he's as much a threat to you as he is to me.

HARRY: So have you seen anyone!?

(The Elderly Centaur just stood there for a few moments, silent)

ELDERLY CENTAUR: What do you believe you will accomplish?

HARRY: (pausing, he looks at the centaur in bewilderment) What?

ELDERLY CENTAUR: What do you believe you will accomplish? (now folding his arms and looking stern)

HARRY: To get justice! To clear my own name!

ELDERLY CENTAUR: And is there something you too are guilty of?

HARRY: (taken aback) It was an accident. (Harry lowers the collar of his shirt to reveal his necklace) It was this amulet. I….I hurt someone with it…but I didn't do it on purpose.

ELDERLY CENTAUR: That is no amulet young one.

ELDERLY CENTAUR: What you are wearing is an ancient burden.

ELDERLY CENTAUR: Your battle awaits you in the region of the forest just beyond that hedge (pointing to Harry's left). But know this, this battle may seem to be one of the body, but victory always lies in the battlefield of the soul." (and just as abruptly as he entered, the centaur leaves in a quick jaunt)

(Harry walks straight toward that direction with his wand held straight in front of him, ready to take on whoever was there)

(Harry clears the hedge, looks down, and sees a terrible, revolting sight)

(There lying on a tree stump is a revolting semi-human tiny figure whose features looked almost snake-like)

VOLDEMORT: Harry Potter. A pleasure to see you once again.

UNKNOWN VOICE: _Expelliarmus! Motum Crura!_

(BANG)

(Harry's wand flies in the air, Harry gets knocked to the ground, and Harry loses all sensation and control over his legs)

(The wand is caught by someone who quickly comes out of the clearing behind him)

(It was Dax Tyrus! The Ravenclaw prefect. The good friend of Fred and George Weasley. The person who had been on Harry's side all year. The person who has been Harry's friend all year)

HARRY: (with a look of bewilderment and betrayal on his face) Dax! No….

(Harry was frozen in shock as the understanding started to dawn on him)

HARRY: You planned all of it… You told me the best way to catch the real culprit would be to use the Apercium enchantment...you lured me to the forest...(realizing things more and more)…You told those Slytherins what time I was in detention with Snape so they could attack me…- And you attacked Ron….(anger bubbled in Harry as his face contorts with rage)

DAX: (smiling) Very good Harry. Yes. I did.

DAX: Although I cannot take credit for the genius of the plan (kneeling down and nodding at Lord Voldemort). I was only executing my master's plan.

VOLDEMORT: (from his unnatural miniscule body) See that Dax. Fools who follow the false idols of love, weakness, and the likes of muggle lovers like Albus Dumbledore, they are completely predictable. And easily defeated.

VOLDEMORT: Yes, Harry, I had instructed young Dax here to lure you down this path, to gain your trust. Dax has been perfoming soul extractions on magical creatures and eventually wizards in order to give me the magical boost I needed to return to full body. Magical extraction, however, is a very imperfect form of magic. One can only extract a very small amount. And even after Dax had done this numerous times, all his collected efforts only brought me to my present mediocre state.

VOLDEMORT: No….I needed much more than that if I were to return to my former state. This is where the myth of the Scarab Heart fits in (now pointing at Harry's necklace).

VOLDEMORT: (speaking very slowly) The Scarab Heart, now mounted on your chest, has only been mentioned in history a few times, the first time being in ancient Egypt. It's power is legendary. It's said to have existed since the beginning of time, a part of the world's raw Primal Magic. A limitless vessel that can fully control the magic aspect of a living soul.

VOLDEMORT: And so in the past I searched for it, with some very complex location enchantments of my own invention. I was elated to have at last found the person who bared it. … It was your mother, Lily Potter.

HARRY: (eyes widening) That's why you came after my mother….

VOLDEMORT: In part, yes.

VOLDEMORT: I murdered her of course, and then was set to murder you when…my unfortunate mistake occurred. Your mother's sacrifice made you invulnerable to me and….I suffered the consequences of this. (pausing to consider this)

VOLDEMORT: And so in the last year I came across young Dax here. So ambitious, energetic, and charming. He reminded me of myself at that age! And a prefect as well! (chuckling)

VOLDEMORT: I taught Dax about the Scarab Heart. I taught him the magic necessary to locate it. He has been very faithful to me. Yes, there is no question, this kind of loyalty will be rewarded. (observing Dax)

VOLDEMORT: And so Dax discovered the identity of the possessor of the Scarab Heart. I believe she was a former professor here, Professor Regina Walcroft. So I instructed Dax to take it from her.

VOLDEMORT: Ah but I soon found out… that such primal magic had incredible defenses. As Dax paralyzed the woman to take the Heart from her, he found it was sealed onto her body. No summoning spell or detachment spell was able to detach it from her. So Dax was wise enough to apparate her stunned body to me to allow me to examine it myself. It appeared to me that the only way to obtain it would be via soul extraction because the Scarab Heart itself was directly connected not to her body as it appeared, but to her soul itself.

VOLDEMORT: Dax performed the soul extraction, removed the Scarab Heart, but the Scarab Heart could not be cheated. Regina died instantly and with her death the Scarab Heart instantly vanished.

VOLDEMORT: This was foolish of me Harry. I can admit this. I should have realized that the Scarab's primal magic could never be overpowered with a wizard's magic. No. No, the only way to obtain it would be via another Primal element.

VOLDEMORT: That element that I speak of is what you might call Free Will.

HARRY: (understanding of what Voldemort was implying dawned on Harry) If you think I'm going to voluntarily give it to you, well then I've got some news for you (barking out a laugh) I would rather die.

VOLDEMORT: Oh Harry, I can assure you, we will be able to achieve both those ends tonight.

VOLDEMORT: (pointing his wand at Harry) _Crucio!_

(SCREAM)

(Harry's body contorts in unimaginable pain, screaming out. Birds in the trees screech and fly away from the sound of his mangled pain)

VOLDEMORT: (quietly) I will break you Harry. By the end of this, you will long for nothing more than to give me the Scarab Heart and fulfill my destiny of rising to power.

VOLDEMORT: _Crucio!_

(SCREAM)

(Harry convulsed on the ground, screaming in pain, as this hit him harder than the last)

VOLDEMORT: (quietly) Are you ready to give it to me, Harry?

HARRY: NO! (he screamed)

VOLDEMORT: _Crucio!_

(SCREAM)

(Harry can't take the level of pain any longer, he wants it to stop. He wants Voldemort to stop)

(Suddenly from tiny strings start to come out from the Scarab Heart and move toward Voldemort)

VOLDEMORT: (pointing straight at the Scarab Heart) _Depulso!_

(This has no effect on the strings, nor on Harry)

VOLDEMORT: (screaming at Dax) Protect me!

(Dax hurtles forward, whips his wand toward the strings)

DAX: _Protego!_

(Undeterred, the strings move straight through Dax's defensive spell as if it weren't there)

VOLDEMORT: Fool! Spells won't work against the Scarab's magic. Move me away from its strings!

(Dax grabs Voldemort's tiny disfigured body and drags him back 20 feet. The strings from the Scarab Heart stop short unable to reach them.)

VOLDEMORT: (staring at Harry with rage) You do not yet know how to use the Scarab Heart's immense power. You are unworthy of it! _Crucio!_

(Harry is hit again by the torture spell, causing him so much pain he does not scream at all, instead starting to become delirious)

VOLDEMORT: (screaming) Give me the Scarab Heart!

HARRY: (deliriously) NEVER!

(The delirium fully takes hold as the pain overwhelms his mind)

(Harry sees a ghostly image of the Elderly Centaur in front of him)

GHOST OF CENTAUR: (in a feint low voice playing back a memory) _This battle may seem to be one of the body, but the truth is that victory always lies in the battlefield of the soul._

GHOST OF CENTAUR: (in a feint low voice in Harry's mind) _The ability to utilize more of the Scarab Heart's power depends not on your magical prowess, but rather on the how strong its connection is to your soul. You must open yourself to it._

(As if he were about to perform the Apercium enchantment, Harry crosses his arms over his chest, closes his eyes, and focuses on the thought of opening up to it)

(The Scarab Heart glows bright blue and hums loudly)

(The leg paralysis spell that Dax had placed on Harry goes undone. Harry gets to his feet, points his hand directly at Voldemort, and a large blast of energy comes from his fingertips right toward Voldemort.)

(A shield appears around Voldemort and Dax, the incredible energy blast deflects off of it and goes soaring toward the sky)

VOLDEMORT: Fool! Stop him now before he unleashes more of the Scarab's power!

DAX: _Invitiatis_!

(An arrow of green light hit Harry right in the chest but the power of the Scarab Heart absorbs the magic.)

HARRY: _Accio wand!_

(Harry's wand hurtles out of Dax's pocket and comes right back into Harry's hand)

(Dax waives his wand and an enormous protective bubble appears over Dax and Voldemort. Dax points his wand in the direction of the trees)

DAX: _Ventus Procellae!_

(Like a hurricane settling in, violent winds start to push Harry back so powerfully that he has to hold on to a nearby tree to not get blown away. Rocks and branches on the ground are hurtling toward him, one nicking him on his neck badly. Harry points his wand at the defensive bubble and unleashes an energy blast, but just as he does so a large branch hits Harry's wand hand and deflects its direction to the sky. An energy blast three times larger than before shoots from his wand to the sky, hitting the top of a tree, exploding it like glass, and causing it to come crashing down on top of Dax and Voldemort. Their defensive bubble shatters and the resultant magical explosion sends Harry airborne, tossing him back 20 feet. Harry's skull and body crash hard to the ground)

(Harry looks up and he sees Voldemort and Dax fleeing, already 50 yards away on a flying object, soaring into the sky)

(Harry's arm is broken and his vision is going in and out after his head collision)

(Harry collapses in an unconscious heap)

(SCENE ENDS)

* * *

(Harry wakes up in the hospital wing in a bed surrounded by sweets, pastries, and cards)

(Sitting by his bedside are none other than Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger)

DUMBLEDORE: (warmly with a smile) Welcome back Harry.

(Hermione rushes in to hug him)

HARRY: Ouch!

HERMIONE: (instantly backing off) Sorry! How are you feeling?

HARRY: (rubbing his ribcage) Like a house fell on me, but I'll live.

DUMBLEDORE: Tokens from your supporters (pointing around to all the wonderful things people had left him)

HARRY: But I thought every one was trying to get me sent to Azkaban after what I did to that Slytherin boy Sam Blackwell?

DUMBLEDORE: (eating one of the Levitating Malted Chocolate Stars) Ah. Well. I believe I effectively put an end to that movement when I told them who the real culprit was behind all the attacks.

HARRY: (narrowing his eyes) and who would that be sir…..?

DUMBLEDORE: Lord Voldemort. (Hermione flinched at the sound of the name)

(Looking confused, Harry looks at Dumbledore for a few moments)

HARRY: Sir. I'm afraid I don't understand. First one being, how did you even find me? I was deep in the forest and no one saw me go in.

DUMBLEDORE: See, the thing is Harry, when bolts of incredible energy shoot out toward the sky from the Forbidden Forest, you will be bound to attract attention from people in the castle. It was at that point I knew the place I needed to be was not in the dining hall watching over the students, but instead out there. (pointing to the Forest)

DUMBLEDORE: It was a simple matter of speaking to my old friend Saul to find out precisely what had happened.

HARRY: Saul…..wait, the old centaur! His name was Saul?

DUMBLEDORE: Is Saul, Harry. And yes. He told me enough to allow me to understand what had taken place in the Forest two days ago.

HARRY: (bolting upright, ignoring the pain in his body) Two days! Sir, Voldemort is on the run and now we're never gonna be able to catch up if he's got a 2 day head start!

DUMBLEDORE: (putting his hand on Harry's shoulder) Relax, RELAX dear boy. No, I don't suspect we will be able to catch Lord Voldemort. At least not today.

DUMBLEDORE: No, Voldemort is long gone. In a distant land, biding his time, plotting his next attempt to return. (Looking out the hospital window)

HARRY: Sir…..he wasn't alone. He had help from inside the castle. It was the Ravenclaw prefect (said resolutely), Dax Tyrus.

HERMIONE: (finally chiming in) I knew there was something off about him!

DUMBLEDORE: Yes, indeed, I am aware of what Dax likely did.

HARRY: But sir, how could you know about Dax. Did the centaur Saul tell you?

DUMBLEDORE: Oh no, the centaurs don't know any students by name. Well. Except for you of course (with a small smile toward Harry). No, I believe it was the dead body of Dax Tyrus found in a prairie in Aberdeen that proved what happened.

(A look of shock appears on Harry and Hermione's faces)

HARRY: (in a whisper) Dax is dead…?

DUMBLEDORE: (nodding) Yes, Dax is dead.

DUMBLEDORE: You will find that Lord Voldemort has just as much sympathy for his supporters as he does for his enemies. I believe that failing to defeat you was a crime worthy of a death sentence to Lord Voldemort.

HARRY: (realizing something else) The Slytherin student Sam had been unconscious from what I had done to him. Is he...(stammering) is he...

DUMBLEDORE: No Harry, the Scarab Heart did not take his full magical essence and the damage was not lethal. Unfortunately, however, the damage to their souls were very severe. Professor Ra was not able to heal Sam or Ron. (Pointing to the two beds at the end of the hospital wing with a very grave look)

HARRY: (Fighting the pain) Sir, I think I can fix them.

(Harry strides slowly over to the beds containing Ron and Sam. He closes his eyes and focuses his intent to healing the loss of harmony of their souls)

(Blue light glows brilliantly from the Scarab Heart. Blue strings start to emanate from it, following Harry's will, going directly to Ron and Sam's chests.)

(A golden light glows from their chests as Harry heals them. A few moments later, Harry stops.)

(Ron and Sam start to awaken, as Dumbledore and Hermione look on)

RON: (Opening his eyes slightly) Wha-? What's going on...(he yawns and stretches his arms but he and Sam both fall right back into a twilight sleep)

HARRY: I learnt how to control the Scarab Heart when I was out there. I sort of got a vision of how to do it. I was able to use its power to repair the damage done by the soul extractions and I was able to return the fragment of magic I had extracted from Sam.

HERMIONE: (Looking nervous) What about Ron...?

HARRY: (looking sad) Since Dax did the soul extraction on Ron...I'm not able to put it back. Only Dax could have...

DUMBLEDORE: Ah yes, to this I would not worry too much. From what Professor Ra examined of Ron, it is his opinion that very little of Ron's magical aspect was taken. He shouldn't notice any difference.

(Harry and Hermione look at Ron with relief)

HARRY: Did Saul tell you about the Scarab Heart? Because Voldemort….he told me some things about it...

DUMBLEDORE: Oh I can tell you that I didn't need Saul to know that you were the current holder of the Heart. I deduced that all on my own after I was told that you had performed a Soul Extraction on Mr. Blackwell. (Now looking at Harry sternly) And had you decided to confide in me instead of keeping secrets, I could have told you all about its power and its purpose.

HARRY: (Looking embarressed) Voldemort told me who the last two possessors of it were. He said it was Professor Walcroft and before her...it was my mother...

DUMBLEDORE: In this instance what Lord Voldemort told you was 100% accurate. However, I imagine he did not understand why the Scarab Heart went to you.

HARRY: No sir he didn't mention.

DUMBLEDORE: Those sorts of details are beneath him. The natural purpose of things, the goodness of things, these mean nothing to Lord Voldemort. His only interest is how to take advantage of something for personal gain.

DUMBLEDORE: The Scarab Heart is part of the basic magic of the world called "Primal Magic". Much like Good and Evil itself, it has always existed and it will continue to always exist. It's purpose is to be one of the expressions of the eternal fight between Good and Evil. The Heart chooses one person at a time to become the bearer of this burden. It bases its selection on who has a strong basic goodness and most importantly who has a strong determination to not let Evil prevail. Part of its Primal Magic, as Lord Voldemort found out, was that the only way for him to acquire the Heart was for you to choose to give it to him.

HARRY: (Crossing his arms looking stern) I would have rather died.

DUMBLEDORE: Indeed, the Heart chose well when it selected you as the bearer.

HARRY: (touching the Scarab Heart on his chest) But sir, now that he knows I have it, won't he keep coming back to me to try to obtain it? When he tortured me, my resolve was waning. The next time he might even choose to hurt my freinds to get to me (looking at Hermione, looking at Ron)….. I…I think I may be able to disconnect myself from the Heart so it can transfer to the next bearer. That way I can keep the people around me safe.

DUMBLEDORE: The power and the decision lie with you Harry. You must do what you feel is best.

(Harry closes his eyes and focuses on the thought of disconnecting his soul from the Scarab Heart, to allow it to go to the next bearer)

(The heart glows blue for one moment on his chest and then it suddenly stops. The Scarab Heart was gone)

DUMBLEDORE: (rises up from the bedside) You truly are your mother's son Harry. If for nothing more than the fact that the Heart chose both of you as worthy bearers. In the face of horrific suffering, you both stood firm in the face of evil. To this, I salute you.

HARRY: (Looking embarresed) Thank you sir.

DUMBLEDORE: When you are ready, do come down to the end of year feast. There are some delicious custard tarts I am very interested in sampling. (his eyes twinkling)

(Dumbledore exits the hospital wing)

RON: UGHRHGH AHHHHHHH (yawning obscenely). How…how did I get here? (looking around)

(Ron spots Harry and instantly puts his head down in embarrassment over the last interaction they had)

RON: (looking like he was finally ready to apologize for his behavior) Harry…I'm an idiot.

HARRY: Yeah. Sounds about right.

RON: (speaking rapidly) You don't get it, it was all George and Fred. Getting these ideas in my head about-

HARRY: (putting up his hand in front of Ron) Ron. Don't. It's ok. I'm sorry too.

(Harry and Ron clasp hands and grin at each other)

RON: I feel so out of it right now. Like I'm still dreaming (Ron tilts a little from side to side). Do you know what in the world happened to me?

HARRY: (looking at Hermione) Do you want to tell him?

HERMIONE: (Hermione turns to Harry and winks at him) Oh no, I'm afraid I am still beside myself with rage (dramatically pretending) about what those two vixens Roxy and Tina did!

RON: WHAT'D THEY DO?

HERMIONE: If I ever see them again...Ohhhh...I dont know WHAT I'D DO!

RON: HERMIONE WHAT?

HERMIONE: HMPH! Do you want to know what they did?

RON: Yes! (Sitting upright)

HERMIONE: They POISONED ME because they thought I was competing for your affection! THEN, Tina poisoned YOU, because you chose Roxy over her and she wanted you all to HERSELF!

RON: (Slinking downward against the headboard) Whoa...

(Harry and Hermione smile at each other)

HARRY: (Turning to Hermione) I think he might be a little delirious.

HERMIONE: (Still smiling) Who cares.

(At that exact moment Roxy and Tina waltz through the door)

ROXY: Ron! (Looking angry) We've been looking for you for 2 weeks! We've brought you this bottle of butterbear to make you feel all better (with a disturbed smile).

RON: (Ron bolts upright, jumps out of bed, and runs for it like a madman screaming) NOOOOO!

(THE END)


End file.
